The Kingdom and The Power and The Glory
by Sarah's Crack
Summary: An alternate season seven fic that ties up all the unsatisfying ends of season 6, episode by episode. Episode three is now up--please review! Also, ff.net is doing weird things with the spacing--please don't let that deter you! :)
1. The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory,...

**TITLE: The Kingdom and The Power and The Glory, Pt. 1**

**AUTHORS: SpikeGirl and SarahElaine**

**PAIRINGS: W/T, S/B (eventually), who knows who else...**

**RATING: PG-13.  Nothing that wouldn't be on the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own the show.  We've accepted this (kinda).  Can't you?**

**SUMMARY: Yeah, most of season 6 sucked. We've taken it upon ourselves to fix all of the mistakes Joss made in this alternate season 7. This fic represents our ****ideal Buffy world. *sigh*  We know we'll never see it, so, please, let us dream.**

**FEEDBACK: PLEASE!  Nothing would make us happier!  Except certain celebrities in compromising positions. ;)  SpikeGirl is spike_girl@angelfire.com and SarahElaine is sarahelaine814@yahoo.com.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Spoilers through "Grave".******

****

****

****

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

****

"The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt. 1"

CAST LIST

BUFFY SUMMERS

Sarah Michelle Gellar

XANDER HARRIS

Nicholas Brendon

RUPERT GILES

Anthony Stewart Head

ANYA/ANYANKA

Emma Caulfield

TARA MACLAY

Amber Benson

WILLOW ROSENBERG

Alyson Hannigan

DAWN SUMMERS

Michelle Trachtenberg

SPIKE

James Marsters

GLORY

Clare Kramer

JONATHAN LEVINSON

Danny Strong

ANDREW WELLS

Thomas Lenk

EMILY

Emilie De Ravin

VAMP 1

VAMP 2

VAMP 3

VAMP 4

  


**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

****

"The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt.1"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

MAGIC BOX

      SHOP

      TRAINING ROOM

SUNNYDALE PUBLIC LIBRARY

BUFFY'S HOUSE

      BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM

      BUFFY'S DINING ROOM

      WILLOW'S BEDROOM

TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT

      TARA/GLORY'S LIVING ROOM

      TARA/GLORY'S BEDROOM

      TARA/GLORY'S KITCHEN

EXTERIORS

CITY STREETS

MAGIC BOX

SUNNYDALE PUBLIC LIBRARY

TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT

      FRONT DOOR

      BOTTOM OF FIRE ESCAPE

SUNNYDALE CITY LIMITS

SUNNYDALE CEMETARY

  


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

"The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt. 1"

TEASER

               GILES (v.o.)

      Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

1    EXT.     BUFFY'S PORCH – DAY

     Buffy and Spike are sitting on the steps.

                 BUFFY

I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or any of it, really... but I think I was in heaven.

     Spike stares at Buffy, stunned.

                BUFFY

And now I'm not.  I was torn out of there. Pulled out... by my friends.

2    INT.     BUFFY'S DINING ROOM

     Tara and Willow are sitting at the table.

               TARA

I just... think we both need some... I don't know, space.

     Willow looks distraught.  

            TARA

         Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this.

            WILLOW

         Are you saying you're gonna leave me?

3    INT.     DOUBLEMEAT PALACE – BREAK ROOM

     Buffy is seated at the table and Manny is standing over her.

               MANNY

Why do you want to work here, Buffy?  You seem like such a sharp young woman, and there are a lot of other jobs.

      BUFFY

Well, I-I kinda need money pretty quickly, like, today, and, and so I didn't want to go through a lengthy interview process, and I figured this was probably the fastest... way... to...  Be... cause I... wanted to be part of the DoubleMeat experience?

4    INT.     ARCADE

Buffy and Willow are standing together, facing Jonathon, Warren, and Andrew.

                 BUFFY

So you three have, what, banded together to be pains in my ass?

      WARREN

We're your arch-nemisises... ses.

5     INT.     SPIKE'S CRYPT

     Buffy, in black commando gear, is standing in front of Spike.

            BUFFY

         Tell me you love me.

            SPIKE

         I love you.  You know I do.

     Buffy steps closer to Spike.

            BUFFY

         Tell me you want me.

            SPIKE

         I always want you.  In point of fact-

            BUFFY

         Shut up.

     Buffy pulls Spike down onto the crypt and kisses him.

6     INT.     WEDDING CHAPEL

Anya, in a torn and bloody wedding dress, is pleading with Xander, who is wearing a tux.

         ANYA

      So... we're ready now.  Let's get married.

Anya turns towards the altar but Xander stops her.

         XANDER

      I...

Anya turns back to face Xander.

         XANDER

I'm not.  I'm not ready. I can't, Ahn, I'm sorry.

7     INT.     DARKNESS

Anya is still wearing her wedding dress.  She is seated and crying.  A hand offers her a handkerchief, which she accepts.  The camera pulls back to reveal that D'Hoffryn is the owner of the hand.

         D'HOFFRYN

It's time you got back to what you do best... don't you think?

8    INT.     WILLOW'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

     Willow is sitting on her bed and Tara is standing in front of her.

               TARA

              You can't just have coffee and expect...

               WILLOW

              I know.

               TARA

There's just so much to work through.  And can we just skip it?  Can-can you just be kissing me now?

A look of hope spreads across Willow's face as realization dawns.  She stands up and walks over to Tara and they kiss passionately.

9    EXT. BUFFY'S BACKYARD - DAY

     Warren shoots Buffy.  He runs and fires a shot behind him.

10   INT. WILLOW AND TARA'S BEDROOM

Tara gets shot in the chest and falls to the floor.  Blood splatters Willow's shirt.

                 WILLOW

                Tara?  Oh, God!

Willow, who is holding Tara's dead body, looks up at the camera, her eyes red.

11   EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

Warren is strung up between two trees.  Willow, in all her dark magic glory, raises her hand and Warren's skin is removed.

12   EXT.     CEMETARY – NIGHT

Andrew and Jonathan are standing at the edge of a gaping hole in the Earth, where Buffy and Dawn have just fallen in.  They look over at Xander, who is lying unconscious on the ground.  Jonathan turns to Andrew.

             JONATHAN

            Mexico, huh?

They run off.

13   EXT. SATANIC TEMPLE ON BLUFF – DAY

     Willow is blasting the temple with magic.

                 XANDER

                I love you.

     Xander holds Willow as she cries.

14   EXT. CAVE SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA - NIGHT

     Spike is hunched, beaten, on the cave floor.

                 SPIKE

                Make me what I was.

                 DEMON

                We will return... your soul.

Spike looks up and screams as the demon places his hand on Spike's chest, effectively returning his soul.  Spike's eyes glow. 

15   EXT.     STREETS OF SUNNYDALE - DAY

Zoom in on Xander getting out of his car.  He starts walking down the street, approaching the Magic Box.  Camera swivels to Magic Box window, where we can see Giles and Anya unpacking a box of books.  Anya's mouth is moving but we can't hear what she's saying.  Back to Xander, who is walking quickly past the shop, head down.  

**                 XANDER**

I can do this.  The Xan-man has faced much worse; praying-mantis substitutes and saving the world with yellow crayons, for example.  This is no big deal.

Xander stops walking and turns to face a building on his right, which we don't see as camera is on Xander's face.

                 XANDER

Xander is strong. Xander is a man.  (Hesitates)  Maybe Xander should do this later.  Maybe Xander should stop talking in third person.  (Pauses as he rubs his hands together)  This is for Willow.  This is for Willow.  Here goes nothing.

Camera moves behind Xander, as he walks through door of SUNNYDALE PUBLIC LIBRARY.  

16   INT. SUNNYDALE PUBLIC LIBRARY

We follow Xander into the building, looking around from his POV.  Xander stops and we again focus on him.  He spies the Information Desk and wiggles his eyebrows as he realizes that the librarian is very attractive.  Xander adjusts his coat and approaches the desk.

                 LIBRARIAN (EMILY)

                Can I help you find something?

**                 XANDER**

                I need a book.

                 EMILY

That's what we traditionally have here at the library.

                 XANDER

Of course!  I knew that.  I come to the library all the time.  My friends call me Crazy Library Guy.  They've just moved the books around since I've been here last.

**                 EMILY**

                You haven't been here since 1974?

                 XANDER

                (Laughing) 1974.  That's a good one.  

Xander searches his pockets for something.  He pulls a folded slip of paper out of his jacket pocket and opens it while Emily impatiently drums her fingers on the desk.

                 XANDER

                Here we go.  I need this.

     Xander slaps the paper down on the counter in front of Emily.

                 EMILY

                Beer?  Toilet Paper?

                 XANDER

Shopping list.  (Thinking quickly)  For a friend.  Try the other side.

     Emily picks up the paper and flips it over.

                 EMILY

Overcoming Death.  Cheery title.  Bit of light reading?

**             XANDER**

It was either that or Uncle Bozo's Crazy Clowns.  (Laughs at his own joke, which Emily doesn't find at all amusing.  Xander clears his throat.)  Do you have it?

Emily turns to the computer on her desk and presses a button.  Nothing happens so she presses another button.

                 EMILY

Stupid piece of crap!  (She turns back to Xander.)  My computer has decided to take a nap, so I can't find your book for you.  But we have patron computers over there that you're more than welcome to use.  

Emily points behind Xander, who turns and sees the bank of computers set up next to the entrance.  He pales and turns back to Emily.

                 XANDER

Computers and I do not get along at all.  We're like oil and water or... something equally unmixable.

                 EMILY

That's why we have assistants.  Let's see.  (Emily scans the library and points to a blonde girl whose back is to us)  There's one of them.  She'd be happy to help you out.

**                 XANDER**

Thanks so much.  You've been extraordinarily helpful.  How can I make it up to you?

Emily rolls her eyes and motions for Xander to move so that the next patron, who just showed up behind him, can be helped.  He waves stupidly at Emily and walks towards the assistant, who is shelving a small handful of books.

                 XANDER

Excuse me?  I heard that you might be able to interpret computer for me.  

The assistant turns around and we see that it's Tara, who gets a 'deer in the headlights' look, drops her books, and runs out of the library.  Zoom in on Xander, who is wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

                 XANDER

                Whoa.

BLACKOUT

END OF TEASER

  


ACT ONE

17   INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY 

     Xander and Buffy are sitting on the couch in Buffy's living room.

**                 **

                 BUFFY

                Are you sure it was her?

**                 XANDER**

                Believe me.  I know what Tara looks like.

     Buffy raises an eyebrow at Xander.

**                 XANDER**

What?  I'm a heterosexual male!  Can you blame me?  Anyway, I asked the librarian at the desk and she said that the girl's name was Tara Maclay and that she'd started a week ago.  Which, even though we live in Sunnydale, is way too big of a coincidence.

**                 BUFFY**

                And she just ran off?

**                 XANDER**

                Yeah, which proves that it's Tara.

**                 BUFFY**

                Tara ran away from you a lot?

                 XANDER

No!  But she recognized me well enough to run.  And that just sounded bad.

**                 BUFFY**

What are we going to do?  Should we tell Willow?

**                 XANDER**

Yes.  No.  I don't know.  Maybe we should wait until we know for sure what's going on.  We don't want to give her any false hope.  You know how she's been since...

                 BUFFY

                I know.

DISSOLVE TO:

18   INT. WILLOW'S ROOM - DAY

Willow is sitting alone on her (and Tara's) bed, holding a picture of Tara.  Tears roll down her cheeks and she traces Tara's cheek with her index finger.  There is a knock at the door and Willow jumps.  She shoves Tara's picture under her pillow and quickly wipes the tears from her face.

                 WILLOW

                Come in.

The door opens to reveal Dawn, who enters the room and sits down next to Willow.

**                 DAWN**

Do you still want to go school shopping with me?  You don't have to...

**                 WILLOW**

Of course I still want to go, Dawnie.  I need to check in with Giles at the Magic Box, anyway.  

**                 DAWN**

He's still being pretty strict with the checking in, huh?

**                 WILLOW**

Yeah.  Can you blame him?  I'd be strict with me, too.  I'm surprised he even lets me in the store.

**                 DAWN******

Well you did pretty much fix it back up by yourself.  

**                 WILLOW**

                It was the least I could do after...

Willow looks past Dawn and tears come again to her eyes.  Dawn frowns.

**                 DAWN**

So should we go?  We can swing by the shop on our way.

     Willow smiles and stands up from the bed.  

**                 WILLOW**

Yeah.  Let me just wash my face and I'll be ready.

Willow leaves the room and Dawn stands up to follow when she sees the edge of the picture frame peeking out from underneath the pillow.  Dawn pulls the picture out and smiles at it.

**                 DAWN**

You'd be really proud of her, Tara.  She's doing really well.

Dawn kisses the picture before gently putting it back under the pillow.  She leaves the room, closing the door behind her, which the camera holds on.

DISSOLVE TO:

19   EXT. TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – FRONT DOOR - DAY

The bedroom door becomes the outside of an apartment door; 208, according to the metal numbers.  

20   INT. TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM - DAY

Camera goes through door and travels through apartment, revealing an immaculately furnished living room.  

DISSOLVE TO:

21   INT. TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM - DAY

We travel through open door on right to bedroom.  Clothes are being tossed haphazardly onto the floor from an unseen person inside the walk-in closet.

                 VOICE (O.S.)

Where is it?  I swear I put it in here when I unpacked.  A dress, a dress, my kingdom for a – here it is.

     A red dress is held up and Glory exits from the closet.

**                 GLORY**

     I have **got to get me some new minions.**

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT ONE

  


ACT TWO

22   INT. MAGIC BOX - DAY

Anya is dusting while Giles is seated at the table looking through some accounting ledgers.

**                 ANYA**

                But...

**                 GILES**

I'm sorry, Anya.  I'm not going to go back to England until I'm sure that Willow is fully recovered.

**                 ANYA**

She's fine!  It's been three months since she went all crazy and killed people.  Besides, if her hair shows any signs of turning black, I promise I'll call you.

Giles doesn't bother answering her.  He pauses to clean his glasses and continues.

                 GILES

And as I still technically own the store, you're just going to have to put up with me 'loafing around', as you so graciously put it.

                 ANYA

                Just admit it, Giles; you're prejudiced.

**                 GILES**

                Excuse me?

**                 ANYA**

You can't stand having a demon running your precious store.  You had no qualms about leaving the store in my hands before I returned to the vengeance fold.

Giles opens his mouth to answer when the bell clangs above the door.  Anya looks down at her feather duster and then around, searching for a place to stash it.  She tosses it behind the counter and turns toward the door, a wide smile on her face.  Her smile fades as she sees that only Willow and Dawn have entered the shop and, sighing, she exits to retrieve her duster.  Willow and Dawn join Giles at the table.

**                 WILLOW**

                Hey.

**                 GILES**

                Hello.  How are you feeling today?

**                 WILLOW**

                Not at all evil, thank you.  And you?

**                 GILES**

I'm almost certain that Anya has hired a hit man to kill me in my sleep.  But other than that, I'm smashing.

**                 DAWN**

                She still mad about you taking the store back?

**                 GILES**

                Quite.  How's Buffy's new job?

**                 DAWN**

It's great.  I still can't believe that she got it.

     Anya reenters and resumes dusting.

**                 WILLOW**

She's a security guard for the city cemeteries, Dawnie.  Who's more qualified?

**                 DAWN**

That's not what I meant.  Don't you think it's a little weird that Buffy quits the Doublemeat and the security job opens the next day?

**                 GILES**

(Looking uncomfortable) Someone might have called the city and complained about all the vicious attacks and apparent grave robberies.  And then that same person, posing as a different person, might have written a letter pointing out the need for nighttime security.

**                 ANYA**

                And by someone he means himself.

**                 DAWN**

I figured that much.  I just can't believe she's finally getting paid to slay.  Hey!  That almost rhymed!

The bell dings again and Anya tosses her duster under the table.  Buffy enters the store, followed by a very reluctant Xander.

**                 ANYA**

Geez!  Don't you people have anywhere else to go?  We're trying to run a business here!

**                 BUFFY**

                It's nice to see you too, Anya.

Buffy and Xander join Giles, Willow, and Dawn at the table which Anya disappears under to again retrieve her duster.

**                 DAWN**

                (To Buffy and Xander) What's up?

**                 BUFFY**

Nothing.  I just needed to talk to Anya about something.

Buffy says this nonchalantly but Giles, Willow, and Dawn stare at her.  Anya comes back up from under the table.

**                 ANYA**

                Nice shoes!  Talk to me about what?

**                 BUFFY**

It's kinda private.  Can we talk in the training room?

**                 ANYA**

Sure.  It's not like we ever have customers.  (Anya sets the feather duster on the table and follows Buffy toward the training room.)  And Xander?  Your pants are undone.

Xander turns red and fumbles to zip his pants.

DISSOLVE TO:

23   INT.     TRAINING ROOM - DAY

**     Anya turns to face Buffy, as Anyanka.**

**                 ANYANKA**

                Is there a... wish that I can grant for you?

**                 BUFFY**

                (Quickly) No!  

     Anyanka scowls and turns back into Anya.       

                 BUFFY

                Xander was at the library today...

     Anya crosses her arms and stares incredulously at Buffy.

**                 BUFFY**

I know.  I didn't believe him at first either.  Anyway, he swears that he saw Tara.  And I was hoping that you could look on the internet and see if you could find anything like hotel registries or credit card receipts.  We'd have Willow do it, but...

**                 ANYA**

She's living in an apartment about a block away.

     Buffy crosses her arms and stares incredulously at Anya.

**                 ANYA**

I hear things in my line of work.  (Looks around her)  My **other line of work.**

**                 BUFFY**

                You could have said something.

**                 ANYA**

I figured that you'd know she was back if she wanted you to know.

     A beat as this sinks in.

**                 BUFFY**

Get your stuff and let's go.  You know where she lives?  Take me there.

**                 ANYA**

Was she happy to see Xander, Buffy?  (A beat)  Do you think she wants to see us?

**                 BUFFY**

It wasn't a request.  We need to know why she's back.

Willow walks into the training room and Buffy and Anya step back away from each other, looking guilty.

**                 WILLOW**

                What's going on?

**                 BUFFY**

                Nothing.

                 ANYA

                She needed advice... about sex.

BLACKOUT

24   EXT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – FRONT DOOR - DAY

     Buffy and Anya are walking up a flight of stairs.

**                 ANYA**

                I still don't think this is a good idea.

Buffy silences Anya with a withering look and they continue climbing the stairs.  They reach a landing and stop in front of a door; the door we saw before – 208.

BLACKOUT

25   EXT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – FRONT DOOR - DAY

     Buffy raises her hand to knock and Anya steps back.

**                 ANYA**

           So I brought you here and now I can go, right?

Buffy places her hand firmly on Anya's upper arm, which we zoom in on, then out as Buffy speaks.

**                 BUFFY**

                Why are you so freaked about this?

**                 ANYA**

                (Completely falsely) I'm not!

Anya nervously plays with her hair and shows a strained smile.  Buffy lets her hand drop from Anya's arm but puts it up on the banister, effectively blocking Anya's exit.

**                 BUFFY**

                Spill.

**                 ANYA**

(Angrily) I don't know anything specific, okay?  Just murmurs of something big; something big having to do with Tara.

                 BUFFY

Well she **is back from the dead.  That's kinda big, right?**

**                 ANYA**

                It's more than that.  

     Buffy glares at Anya and Anya puts her arms up in defense.

**                 ANYA**

                I told you, I don't know anything specific!

     Buffy sighs in frustration and Anya gestures at the door.

**                 ANYA**

Are you going to knock?  Cause I'm all for getting out of here if you are.

Buffy grabs Anya with her left hand and knocks on the door with her right.  Anya squirms for a few seconds, trying to break Buffy's grasp, but soon gives up, realizing that it's futile.

**                 ANYA**

                You don't have to be mean about it.

Buffy knocks again. 

DISSOLVE TO:

26   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM - DAY

We travel through the door, again observing the living room.  

DISSOLVE TO:

27   EXT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – BOTTOM OF FIRE ESCAPE - DAY

We exit out the open back window and down the fire escape where we see Tara crawling down the ladder.  She jumps the last few feet, awkwardly as she's not the Slayer, and turns around, bumping right into Spike.

**                 SPIKE**

                How's it going, pet?

**     BLACKOUT**

28   EXT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – BOTTOM OF FIRE ESCAPE - DAY

     Tara and Spike are circling each other.

**                 TARA**

                It's daylight!  And you're out in it!

**                 SPIKE******

And you're alive.  Guess we've got some catching up to do.  (Pause) What are you running from?

**                 TARA**

                (Looking down) Buffy and Anya.

**                 SPIKE******

I get that.  Buffy can be so... bloody meddlesome.  Let me guess; she just found out that you're you again?

Tara nods and Spike hugs her awkwardly.  Tara returns the hug hungrily; she hasn't been hugged in a long time.  After a moment she steps back and Spike brushes his clothes off, trying to appear cool.

**                 TARA**

So what's with the sunlight?  And the hugging?  Not that I mind, of course.  It's been awhile.

**                 SPIKE**

                Long story or short story?

     Tara looks up at the landing by her apartment and bites her lip.

**                 TARA**

                Short story now, long story later.

**                 SPIKE**

      Went to Africa.  Fought a flame-y hand demon.  Cave guy made me human.  You?

**                 TARA**

      Woke up one morning in this apartment.  Realized I was no longer dead... after awhile.

**                 SPIKE**

                Sunnydale can seem kinda hellish at times.

Tara nods and there's a tender beat as Spike brings his hand up to rest on Tara's upper arm; like Buffy did with Anya, but gently.

**                 TARA**

                Want to get out of here?

     Spike nods.

**                 SPIKE**

                Let me just grab my stuff.  

Spike recedes down the alley, out of view.  Tara turns away from the fire escape and we hear a rush of air behind her.

**                 TARA******

                (As she's turning around) Spike?

     Buffy is standing in front of Tara, her arms folded.  

                 BUFFY

Not quite.  (A beat as Tara's question sinks in.)  Spike?

Anya jumps down from the fire escape, landing roughly and nearly falling.  Tara grabs Anya's arm to steady her and Anya flinches and pulls away.  She smiles guiltily at Tara.  Spike rounds the corner.

                 SPIKE

Tara?  (His eyes widen as he takes in the scene in front of him.)  Buffy...

                 ANYA

                Whoa.

BLACKOUT

29   INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Tara and Spike are sitting on the couch in Buffy's living room.  Anya is sitting in the chair and Buffy is pacing in front of them.

**                 BUFFY**

So let me get this straight.  You (pointing to Tara) just woke up one morning and you have no idea why or how.

Tara nods tentatively and everyone looks at her, knowing she's not telling the entire truth.  Buffy pauses, her arms crossed, for a beat before continuing her pacing.

                 BUFFY

And you (points to Spike) are back from... Africa... where you met a demon in a cave who made you human and you have no idea why or how.

                 SPIKE

                Pretty much, yeah.  

Everyone looks at Spike, knowing he's not telling the entire truth.  Buffy pauses, her arms crossed, for a beat before she sits down on the couch between Tara and Spike.  She hugs Tara.

**                 BUFFY**

                (To Tara) I'm glad you're back.  

Tara smiles and returns the hug.  Buffy turns to Spike, who smiles, waiting for his hug.

**                 BUFFY**

                I'm not quite sure how I feel about you.

     Spike sinks back into the couch, disappointed.

                 TARA

                How's Willow?

Buffy opens her mouth to answer when we hear the front door open.  There is the sound of laughter and Dawn enters the room, followed by Willow.  They are both carrying packages from various stores.  Dawn is facing Willow and they continue laughing until they see Tara.  Dawn drops her packages and leaps onto the couch, hugging Tara fiercely.  Willow just stands there looking shocked.  Dawn pulls away and moves so that she is standing next to Buffy, who puts an arm around her sister.  Tara stands up from the couch and walks toward Willow.  Tears start to fall from Willow's eyes as Tara reaches for her and touches her shoulder.

             WILLOW

            Tara, I...

Tara places her finger on Willow's lips, silencing her and Willow dissolves into tears.  Tara holds Willow and they sink slowly to the ground until Tara is holding Willow in her lap and rocking her back and forth.  The camera pans over the other character's faces.  Spike is looking away, trying not to appear affected.  Anya is staring wide-eyed at Willow and Tara.  Dawn looks like she's about to squeal with happiness and Buffy has tears in her eyes.  Buffy glances quickly at Spike and then away.

             DAWN

            How...

Buffy moves to shush Dawn.  Willow stands up and gives the gang a watery smile.

             WILLOW

            I'm okay.

Tara stands up behind Willow and places a hand at Willow's elbow.  Dawn and Willow both notice Spike at the same time.  The next two lines are delivered simultaneously.

             WILLOW

            What is **he doing here?**

             DAWN

            I am **so confused...**

Everyone laughs awkwardly at Willow and Dawn and there's a moment of uncomfortable silence.

             TARA

(To Willow) I'm going to go freshen up, baby.

     Willow smiles at Tara as she exits and then turns to Buffy.

                WILLOW

When did this happen?  How long have you known?  Why didn't you tell me?

      BUFFY

We only found out today.  And we wanted to be sure before we told you.

      DAWN

Do we know why?  Not that it's not completely awesome to have her back, but...

Buffy shakes her head and looks down for a moment before looking back up at Dawn.

             BUFFY

We're trying to figure that out.  The only thing we know so far is that she's back and doesn't know herself how she got here.

      ANYA

At least that's what she says.

     Everyone turns to stare at Anya.

                ANYA

What?  It's true.  I know I'm not the only one who thinks she knows more than she's telling us.

Footsteps are heard coming from the kitchen and Willow turns towards them.

WILLOW

Tara?  

Glory enters the room.

GLORY

Not quite, lover.

BLACKOUT

29   INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Buffy shoves Dawn down onto the couch and steps between Willow and Glory.  Spike jumps up to stand next to Buffy while Anya tries to hide behind Willow.  Willow starts running towards the kitchen.

             WILLOW

            Tara!

             GLORY

            I wouldn't if I were you.

Willow stops and turns towards Glory, glaring.

             GLORY

            (Pointing to Dawn) She knows what I'd do.

FADE TO:

30   INT.     SUNNYDALE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL – EMPLOYEE BREAK ROOM (FLASHBACK)

Dawn sits in a chair and Glory stands with her back to Dawn, buttoning her blouse.  Dawn looks fleetingly at the door.

             GLORY

You'd never make it.  I'd rip out your spine before you got half a step. And those little legs?

     Glory looks at Dawn over her shoulder and smiles.

                GLORY

They wouldn't be much good without one of those.

FADE TO:

31     INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Dawn looks at Glory and shudders.  She looks away.

             BUFFY

            How did you get here?

             GLORY

That's for me to know and you to... well, never know.  Don't get testy now, girlie.  I'm not here to kill you.  I have much better things to do with my time.  Not that I won't kill you, of course.  I just don't really feel like it right now.

Buffy moves towards Glory and Spike moves to back her up.  Glory laughs at them and runs out the door.  As soon as Glory is gone, Willow bolts for the kitchen, returning a moment later, frantic.

WILLOW

Tara's gone.

                          BLACKOUT

END OF ACT TWO

  


ACT THREE

32     INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Willow is standing at the bookcase tossing things from shelves and opening books and tossing them behind her.  Everyone is standing around her looking uncomfortable.

             WILLOW

            Why did I get rid of all my stuff?

             ANYA

Cause you went crazy and tried to end the world.

Everyone looks at Anya, wide-eyed, except for Willow who doesn't even interrupt her search.  Buffy glares at Anya for a minute and Anya doesn't even react.

BUFFY

Come on, Willow.  You've been working so hard to control your magic.  Is it really worth giving all of that up now?  There's always another way.

WILLOW

I'm just going to do a locator spell to find Tara, not summon the dark forces of Hell to do my evil bidding.

                ANYA

(Sarcastically) And Tara would **love you doing a spell to find her.  'Cause she just loves when you do magic.**

Buffy, Spike, and Dawn look away from Willow.  Willow finally ceases her search and throws her arms up in the air.  Her lower lip starts to tremble.

WILLOW

(Choked as she tries not to cry)  I have to do something!  I can't just sit here and be useless.

     Buffy walks over to Willow and puts an arm around her.

                BUFFY

You're not useless, and you know it.  Remember?  You're my big gun, and I need you.  But, I need you ALL the way, which means I can't be afraid... you know... something might... happen.

     Buffy flashes Willow a big smile.

                BUFFY

How about we call Giles?  He's had way too much free time lately.  I actually saw him bringing the guitar out of the attic the other day--we have to nip that in the bud!  I'm sure he'll know what to do.

     Dawn walks over to Willow and joins the group hug.

                DAWN

He'll **totally know what to do!  Why don't we just go down to the Magic Box and talk to him about it?**

     Willow looks up at Dawn and Buffy and smiles.

                WILLOW

That's a great idea, Dawnie.  Then I'll feel like I'm doing something.

Buffy throws a look back at Spike and then nods and starts walking toward the door, pushing Dawn and Willow ahead of her.  

                BUFFY

So, why don't we go now?  The sooner, the better.

Willow puts her hand on the doorframe, bringing Buffy to a halt.  She looks from Buffy to Spike and back to Buffy.

             WILLOW

            You should stay here and... stay here.

Buffy looks at Spike and then back at Willow.

             BUFFY

No, really... I mean, you might need my help.  It wouldn't do any good if you were there and I was here, and you needed me, and I wasn't where you needed me to be, and... and I was here where you didn't need to be, and... I want to help, Willow.

Buffy reaches for the door.  Dawn reaches in her pocket and pulls out her cell phone, which she holds up to show Buffy.

                 DAWN

We'll be fine.  If we need you we'll 'reach out and touch you'.  Plus, you're needed here.

     Spike walks forward and sighs.

                 SPIKE

Bugger this.  I can take hint, you know.  I'll look for the little witch in my own way.  In the meantime, if something else comes up...

     Spike stops in front of Buffy and gazes into her eyes.

                SPIKE

           I've got your back.

Buffy looks back at Spike for a moment before looking away guiltily.  Buffy turns to Willow and Dawn.

BUFFY

Well, I guess if you really think you're okay, I can stay here.  But make sure to call the SECOND you find something.  Got it?

     Dawn rolls her eyes at Buffy and starts out the door.

                DAWN

           I think I can remember that, Miss Minchin.

Willow looks at Buffy and nods her head as if to say 'I told you so.'

ANYA (o.s.)

Oh!

Everyone turns to look at Anya, who is looking up and into the air.

ANYA

I need to... um... go somewhere else.  Some girl just found her boyfriend in bed with her best friend in El Salvador.  I'll be back soon.

Anya teleports away.  Spike looks shocked but no one else seems to have even noticed.

             DAWN

(To Spike)  She's been doing that all summer.  It's getting kinda old.  Can I talk to you?  (To Willow)  I'll be right out.

Buffy and Willow exit through the front door.  Dawn puts her hand on Spike's arm.

DAWN

I know that you have a soul now, but having a soul doesn't necessarily make you a good guy.  And if you do anything to hurt my sister?  I'll rip your spine out.  And those legs?  They wouldn't be much good without one of those.

Dawn removes her hand from Spike's arm and walks toward the door.  Buffy comes back in as Dawn is leaving.  She looks quizzically at Dawn as she walks out the door.  Spike nods at Buffy and starts to follow Dawn out.

SPIKE

Lil' sis is growing up right proper, isn't she?  Guess she's learning from the best.

     Spike turns to Buffy, suddenly serious.

                SPIKE

           You take care of her, Buffy.

     Spike turns back around and starts opening the door.

                BUFFY

           Spike?

Spike turns back to face Buffy again and watches as she sits down heavily on the couch.

                BUFFY

           You have two minutes.  Explain.

                SPIKE

           Explain what, pet?

Spike sits down next to Buffy and Buffy scoots away without realizing it.  She looks up at him guiltily and awkwardly looks down at her hands.

             BUFFY

            I'm sorry.

Spike looks up at Buffy, surprised.

             SPIKE

            No, Buffy.  **I'm sorry.**

Spike slowly, almost reluctantly, reaches up and gently runs a finger along Buffy's jaw line.  They lean in to each other, painfully slow, and their lips almost touch when Buffy turns away.

             BUFFY

I can't do this.  The last time I saw you, you tried to...

Spike pulls back abruptly and tears come to his eyes.  He glances away, ashamed.

SPIKE

I know; God, how I know. If you only knew how many times I've replayed it in my mind...

     Spike stands up and starts pacing in front of the couch.

                SPIKE

I realize nothing I can say will make it better, and I'm okay with that. I just... you **have to know... I never meant to hurt you. I never realized I was capable of it. As soon as I saw the look on your face, something inside me snapped. That was the moment I saw ****me, and I hated what I saw. So, I decided to make a change...**

      BUFFY

I get that you've changed, Spike, but I can't just forget what happened because you're different now...

                SPIKE

I don't want you to forget, Buffy. Never forget. I was... something horrible; disgusting. I may not be any better now, but I'm trying.

     Spike smiles weakly at Buffy.

                SPIKE

           That's got to count for something, right?

     Buffy looks at Spike and then away.

                BUFFY

           (Quietly) I don't know.

     Spike nods at Buffy and starts for the door.

                SPIKE

I'll take it. Better than the 'I never want to see you around here again' I was expecting.

     He reaches for the door and pauses, his hand on the knob.

SPIKE

But you will let me know? If you need anything?

Buffy nods and smiles.  Spike walks out the door, closing it behind him.  Buffy sits alone for a few minutes, and the camera zooms in on her.  She takes a watery breath.

BUFFY

(Whispering) I need you.

             BLACKOUT

33   EXT.     SUNNYDALE CITY LIMITS – DAY

Tara is standing behind some bushes about ten feet in front of the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.  She gazes longingly at the bus stop about a hundred feet past the sign.

             TARA

Thirteenth time's a charm.  Bus should arrive in about ten minutes and I need to be standing next to that sign... simple.  

She steps out from behind the bushes and we see that she has a full backpack on her back and a suitcase in her hand.  

TARA

Here we go...

            DISSOLVE TO:

34   INT.     MAGIC BOX – DAY

Willow, Dawn, Giles, Anya, and Xander are sitting at the table, books spread in front of them.

             XANDER

            Where's Buffy when you need donuts?

             ANYA

            Why don't **you go get donuts?**

             XANDER

'Cause Buffy's Little Miss Money Bags now with her new cushy city job.  If I go get donuts then I have to pay for them.

      GILES

I'll give you the money if you leave now and shut up about donuts.

Xander sits up straight and looks up at Giles, a goofy smile on his face.

XANDER

Really?

Giles pulls his wallet out of his pocket and opens it.  He takes out a $20 bill and tosses it onto the table.  Xander picks it up and gazes at it happily, slowly rising from his seat at the table.

XANDER

Ah, sweet, beautiful Andrew Jackson.  You are my secret to happiness... and donuts.

                GILES

           We had a deal.

Xander mimes zipping his lips and shoves the bill in his pocket as he walks briskly out of the store.

             WILLOW

            Thank you.

             GILES

I was about to give him $500 and send him to **Mexico for his blasted donuts.**

     Dawn looks up from her book and sighs loudly.

                DAWN

This is pointless.  Didn't we already not find all this research when we were trying to find out about Glory the first time?

     Willow and Anya look up from their books to agree with Dawn.  

                WILLOW

           I just wish I knew what Glory did with Tara.

                DAWN

           I'm sure she's okay.

                GILES

(Suddenly)  What spell did you do to take Tara's brain back from Tara?

      WILLOW

I don't know.  It was a spell from...

Willow looks at the spines of the books in front of her and then over at Giles'.  

WILLOW

That one.

Giles takes his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose and he hands the book to Willow and points at a page.

GILES

Was it this spell?

Willow looks at it and smiles.

WILLOW

That's it.

Giles replaces his glasses and sighs.

GILES

I know what happened to Tara.

Everyone looks up from their books to stare at Giles.

WILLOW

What?

GILES

She's Glory.

BLACKOUT

35   EXT.     SUNNYDALE CITY LIMITS - DAY

Tara is where we left her.  She starts walking towards the bus stop, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed.  She's running as she passes the town sign and she morphs into Glory, who comes to a screeching halt and looks down at the bags in her hand.  She turns around and saunters back to Tara's previous spot in the bushes.

             GLORY

You're strong, girlie, but not strong enough.  We're not leaving this town, at least not yet.  And you're getting tired but I could do this all day.

Glory morphs back into Tara, who is breathing hard and looks exhausted.  She sighs and frustrated tears come to her eyes.  She bites her lip and takes a few deep breaths to control her tears.  She starts walking away from the town sign.  She opens the trunk to a car parked by the side of the road and puts her bags in.  

             TARA

Fine.  We'll stay.  But I'm not giving up yet.  And definitely not without a fight.  I won't let you hurt the people I love... no matter what I have to do.

Tara gets in the driver's side of the car.  She starts the car and speeds away.

DISSOLVE TO:

36     EXT.     SUNNYDALE CEMETERY - NIGHT

     Spike walks away from his crypt, muttering.

                SPIKE

First it's all 'sure, Spike, I'll just stay here until you're back--no problem.' Then I come back and it's 'hey, Spike, just give me a few days to find a place of my own.' NOW, it's bloody 'do you really think a human should be living out here? You can stick around for a bit until you find someplace to stay, but there's this girl...' 

     Spike kicks a tombstone over angrily. 

                SPIKE

Clem's my mate and all, but come on! All for some girl?

     Spike pauses and smiles to himself.

                SPIKE

           Can't really fault him, can I?

Spike quietly continues his inner monologue, allowing three vampires to sneak up behind him.

                VAMP 1

Look what we have here, boys. All alone in the cemetery at night.  Almost like he knew we were coming.

     The other vampires laugh and begin to close in on Spike.

                VAMP 1

           So... any famous last words?

Spike laughs heartily, which confuses the vampires, who are now circling him.

                VAMP 2

I don't think you quite get it. We're here... to kill you.

     Spike wipes tears from his eyes and stares at the vampires.

                SPIKE

Oh, come** on! Is this for real? Where's the hidden camera?**

Spike glances from left to right, and then looks at the confused vampires.

                SPIKE

What, you're going to suck me dry? Ooh- better yet- sire me?

                VAMP 3

           Well, since you ask-

Spike smiles again. Unseen by him, Buffy, dressed in a Sunnydale Security uniform, strolls by with a stake, obviously on patrol. She takes stock of the situation and is about to jump in when she hears Spike speak. She ducks behind a headstone and watches, curious.

                SPIKE

It's a little redundant, is all. You sire me? Been there, done that, got over it.

                VAMP 3

What the hell are you talking about? If you think the crazy talk will spare you, you've got another thing coming. You're human. H-U-M-A-N. Heart beating, breathing, living.  Hate to break it to you, but you're not a vampire.

     Spike rolls his eyes.

                SPIKE

Not anymore, obviously. But I was. 120 plus years and regret, mate. 

     Spike straightens up proudly.

                SPIKE

I've moved onto a new stage of life; living it.

     The vampires look at each other and laugh.

                SPIKE

You don't believe me? I'm sodding William the Bloody! 

     The vampires look at Spike blankly.

                SPIKE 

Spike? I'm a bloody living legend! Didn't your sires teach you anything?

                VAMP 3

Spike!  He did mention something about a Spike, I think... but this Spike guy is ruthless!  And this guy?

      VAMP 1

Not so much with the ruthless.

Spike looks offended and raises his fists to fight.  He looks down at himself, shakes his head, and puts his fists down.

                VAMP 2

Right. You're 'Spike'. 

Vamp 2 makes air quotes whenever he says Spike and winks at the other vampires. 

VAMP 2

Okay, 'Spike'... prove it.

Spike sighs and lifts up his hands in a in a 'grrr' gesture and growls. Buffy giggles slightly from her hiding place, but her laughter is cut short when the three vampires descend on Spike at once. Before she can jump in, she is grabbed from behind and we see she is faced with her own vampire.  Vamp 1 grabs Spike by the neck and goes straight for the bite, while Vamp 2 and Vamp 3 hold him back by his arms. With a yell, Spike kicks Vamp 1 in the stomach and twists out of the grip. He steps back and smiles, a hint of his old self coming through.

                SPIKE

           Step on up, kiddies, thrashings for all.

Vamp 2 lunges first and Spike easily dodges him and produces a stake from his jacket pocket. He fumbles for a moment.

                SPIKE

I've really got to see about getting that duster back. These pockets are pathetic.

Spike lands a powerful uppercut on Vamp 1 as Vamp 2 and Vamp 3 prepare to attack him from behind. Vamp 1 falls to the ground and Spike easily stakes him. With a grin, he turns towards the others.

                SPIKE

           Look at that! Human or not- I **still kick ass!**

We cut to Buffy, who is brushing dust off of her sweater and turns worriedly towards Spike. She sees him stake Vamp 3, then move quickly behind Vamp 2 and pin his arms around his back.

                SPIKE

           Come on... say 'uncle' when it hurts.

Vamp #2 wrenches away from Spike and lifts a tombstone out of the ground. He hurls it at Spike, who goes down quickly. Buffy runs over to help, but Spike is up before she gets there. He's bleeding from a gash on his forehead but otherwise unharmed.

                SPIKE

           Is that all you've got, then?

                VAMP 2

But... you're a human! Just an average, puny human. That should have killed you!

     Spike grins and wields his stake.

                SPIKE

           Guess I'm not so average, huh? 

Spike throws the stake at the last vampire, hitting him in the chest and dusting him.  He moves to retrieve his stake when he is tackled from behind and brought to the ground.

                SPIKE

           What the **Hell? **

He lashes out, ready to fight, when he recognizes the figure on top of him:

                SPIKE 

           B... Buffy? 

     Buffy stands up and offers him a hand.

                BUFFY        

           You're bleeding. We should get you bandaged up.

     Spike stares at her in awe; Buffy looks uncomfortable.

                BUFFY

           Unless you want to drink it...

Spike snaps out of his trance and accepts her hand. He stands, but their hands linger in each other's for a moment longer than necessary.  There's a beat as they look at each other.  Buffy drops Spike's hand and starts walking.

                BUFFY

Let's get you home, then. I have a feeling there are some things you still haven't told me.

Spike nods and walks alongside her as they exit the cemetery. The camera zooms out on their backs as they pass through the cemetery gates.

                SPIKE

Buffy, luv... You wouldn't happen to know where my coat is, would you?

DISSOLVE TO:

37   INT.     MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Willow, Anya, Giles, and Xander are sitting at the table, still researching.  Anya looks thoroughly bored as she looks up from her book and glances off screen.  The camera follows her gaze and we see Dawn shrugging into Spike's duster.

             ANYA

Why are you still wearing that thing?  I thought you hated Spike.

      DAWN

I don't **hate Spike.  I want to rip his intestines out through his throat.  It's completely different.  Plus, the coat is cool.**

      ANYA

Do you **wish that you could pull his intestines out his throat?**

      DAWN

That would be- NO!

Willow looks up from her research and glares at Anya.  She points behind Anya, who turns and reads a sign posted, which says: 'No Vengeance in the Magic Box.  This means you, Anya.'  Anya rolls her eyes.

             ANYA

            Fine.  I was just trying to help.

             XANDER

            Don't.

Anya glares at Xander and opens her mouth to say something but stops when Dawn starts towards the door.  She taps Willow on the shoulder and gestures at Dawn.  Willow looks up.

             WILLOW

            Um, where are you going, Dawnie?

             DAWN

I have homework.  Which I traditionally do at home.  Hence the name **homework.**

      WILLOW

Do you want me to walk with you?

     Xander looks at Anya and then at Dawn.

                XANDER

           No, let me.  Please.

     Dawn shakes her head.

                DAWN

Guys, I'm in high school now.  I can really walk a few blocks by myself.  Plus?

     Dawn pulls a stake and cross out of the duster pocket.

                DAWN

           I can take care of myself.

     Dawn walks out the door. 

DISSOLVE TO:

38   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Tara is standing in front of the kitchen sink.  She has a bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and a bottle of Vodka in the other.  She glances from one to the other and a tear falls onto her cheek as she sets the Vodka down on the counter and starts to open the pills.  Her hands are shaking and she drops the bottle on the floor, spilling the pills all over the place.  A frustrated growl escapes her throat and she sinks to the floor, her head in her hands.  

             TARA

            I have to take care of this myself.

There is a knock at the door and she quickly wipes the tears away from her eyes.  She gets up from the floor and walks into:

39   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Tara opens the door to reveal Dawn standing on the doorstep, still wearing Spike's coat.  Dawn pushes her way into the living room and spins around to face Tara, who closes the door.

             DAWN

            Why didn't you tell us?  About Glory?

Tara bites her lip and looks at the ground for a minute before answering.  She glances guiltily toward the kitchen before looking back up at Dawn.  

             TARA

Can we talk about this later?  Does anyone even know that you're here? Everyone is probably really worried about you.  

                DAWN

They think I'm at home.  And we **need to talk about this now.  Because we need to figure out how to fix it.**

Tara flashes a watery smile, touched at Dawn's concern.  She reaches out and pushes a lock of hair behind Dawn's ear.  

TARA

We'll figure it out, Dawnie.  We always do.  But everyone getting mad because you're missing in Sunnydale, again, is not going to help.  You should be at the Magic Box with the rest of the Scoobies, laughing with Willow and trying to keep Anya and Xander from killing each other.

     Dawn smiles back at Tara and suddenly hugs her tight.

                DAWN

How did things get so messed up, Tara?  Why can't things be like they were before when everyone was together and happy and...

Dawn breaks off as she notices the pills on the floor of the kitchen.

DAWN

What were you doing?

Dawn starts for the kitchen and Tara puts her hand on her arm, trying to stop what is inevitably coming.  Dawn shakes it off and continues to the kitchen. 

TARA

(Lightly and quickly) I had a headache.  And, clumsy old me, I dropped the bottle of aspirin all over the floor and then you came to the door so I didn't have time to clean it up...

     Dawn enters:

40     INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Dawn picks up the empty pill bottle and reads it.  She is trying hard not to cry; trying to be adult.

             DAWN

            Must have been one hell of a headache.

             TARA

            Dawn, this isn't what it looks like.

             DAWN

You were going to leave again.  You were going to leave me.  You were going to leave **Willow.  **

      TARA

No!  I don't want to leave.  I just... I can't control what Glory does or when she does things and I... I wouldn't be able to handle it if she did anything to any of you and I can't... (Tara's voice breaks)... I don't know what else to do.  

Dawn reaches down and picks the pills up off the floor.  She throws them down the sink and pours the entire bottle of Vodka down after them.  When the bottle is empty she tosses it in the trash and starts the garbage disposal.  We zoom in on the sink drain for a few minutes until the sound of grinding changes to a smooth whirring, indicating that there's nothing left of the pills.  A hand reaches into the frame to shut of the disposal and retreats, leaving the room in silence.  We pull back from the disposal and turn slowly to the door, which is closing.  

             DAWN (o.s.)

            Everything's gonna be okay.

The door closes completely and locks.

                           BLACKOUT

END OF ACT THREE

  


ACT FOUR

41   INT. BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Buffy and Spike are sitting on the couch.  Buffy is wiping the blood away from Spike's forehead.  Spike winces but is silent.  Buffy pours disinfectant onto her cloth and wipes Spike's forehead again, very gently this time.  The silence becomes a little awkward as Buffy concentrates on not hurting Spike.

             SPIKE

            Thanks, luv.

Buffy pulls her hand back, startled at the break in silence.

             BUFFY

It's really not a problem. I figure it's the least I can do after... (beat) Let me just grab a bandage and you'll be as good as new, okay?

Spike nods and Buffy leaves the room. As soon as she's gone, we can see he's in some major pain. He drops his head into his hands and bites back a scream. Unbeknownst to him, Buffy returns and watches him from the doorway. She stomps her feet loudly a few times to let him know she is coming. Spike immediately straightens up and smiles weakly at her as she enters.  Buffy sits back down and affixes the bandage over Spike's wound. He flinches, but quickly recovers.

             BUFFY

Remember, you're human now, Spike. It'll take more than a few hours for you to heal. You'll just have to get used to having an actual immune system again.

     Spike smiles and closes his eyes.

                SPIKE

You know, you'd be surprised at how much you can forget in a hundred and twenty years. Guess I took the accelerated healing for granted. Just like the whole going to the bathroom thing. Do you know how weird it is to...

Buffy finishes taping the bandage down and surveys her work, effectively cutting him off.

             BUFFY

Done! And not too shabby, if I do say so myself. Usually I'm the one getting patched up, so I'm a little rusty at the actual administering of the first aid.  Tara was always our little doctor...

      SPIKE

Did you find out anything more about why she's back?

      BUFFY

No.  Glory showed up and Tara disappeared and it all became really complicated.  The gang is at the Magic Box right now researching it and I should be there, too, but I always just get in the way.  I'm better at the whole 'shoot first, ask questions later' thing.  Substituting staking for shooting, of course.  (A beat)  Do you feel any better?

Spike raises his eyebrows experimentally a few times and sighs.

             SPIKE

Does it always hurt this much?  I'm barely scratched, and it feels like I ran into a wall.

     Buffy smiles tenderly at him.

      BUFFY

You know, there is one thing I forgot. Mom always guaranteed that this would heal any ailment ten times faster.

     Spike perks up.

                SPIKE

Well, what is it?  I'm dyin' over here, Buffy, and not in the 'being resurrected as the evil undead' kind of way.

Buffy leans over and places a small kiss on top of the bandage. Spike's face lights up, and she backs away, embarrassed. 

             BUFFY

(Quickly)  So, wow. You were big with the ass-kicking tonight.  Even as a human, you dusted three vamps and only came away with a cut. Have you been working out or something?

Buffy looks at Spike pointedly. Spike, still reeling from her affectionate gesture, shifts uncomfortably under her gaze.

                SPIKE

I'm still not quite sure what I am. A human-vampire hybrid? The male equivalent of a Slayer?

     Spike winks at Buffy.

                SPIKE

It doesn't really matter, I suppose. In the whole vast scheme of things, I'm nothing. Just a mistake, really.

His voice is quiet. Buffy gives him a sympathetic glance and begins to say something, but stops herself.

             BUFFY

Now that you're all fixed up I think I'll head to the Magic Box and see what's up.

Buffy stands and walks over to the door, then turns back to Spike. He is still sitting on the couch, making no motion to leave. 

             BUFFY

           Right. I'm leaving now. To go to the Magic Box.

     Spike still doesn't move.

                BUFFY

You know, the Magic Box. That is NOT in this house. Meaning I will be exiting the premises now.

     A beat.  Spike is still on the couch.

                BUFFY

For crying out loud, Spike! Shouldn't you be getting home? You've lost a lot of blood, and you need to get some rest.

     Spike finally starts to stand.

                SPIKE

It's a lot easier to go home when you have a home to go to, kitten.

We hear the front door open and Dawn enters the living room, followed by a morose Tara.  Dawn leads Tara over to the couch and sits her next to Spike.  When Tara is settled, Dawn pulls Buffy into the corner.

DAWN

Can I talk to you?

BUFFY

Isn't that what we're doing?

DAWN

I just found Tara home alone surrounded by sleeping pills and alcohol.      

There is a beat while Buffy looks horrified and glances over at Tara, who is staring at her hands.  Buffy looks back at Dawn.

BUFFY

Oh my God.

DAWN

I know.  We need to get to the Magic Box and figure out what's going on before something happens.  But I can't leave Tara alone right now.

     Buffy looks at Tara again and then at Spike.

                BUFFY

           I think I have a solution to both our problems.

Buffy leaves Dawn, who is looking very confused, and approaches Tara.

BUFFY

Hey, Tara? Dawn told me you weren't feeing too well...

      TARA

I'm fine.  Really.  I just can't handle being...

      BUFFY

Alone. I know. That's why Spike here is going home with you.

      SPIKE

Going home with-what?

      DAWN

Buffy, what Tara's trying to tell you is that...

      BUFFY

She needs a little bit of company. I know, Dawn, I'm not blind. Spike needs a place to stay, and Tara needs a friend. It's perfect!

      SPIKE

Yeah, but I really don't want to impose on...

      BUFFY

Impose on who? Tara doesn't mind, do you Tara?

Buffy grabs Spike's hand and then Tara's.

             BUFFY

You two get going now. It's late, and you know dangerous it is. Stop by sometime tomorrow and I'll let you know what happens at the meeting tonight. Bye, now!

Buffy has been ushering them to the open door during this speech, and gently pushes them out of the house.  Spike gets a glimpse of Dawn as he passes her on his way out. 

             SPIKE

Hey! Wait a bloody minute! What have you got on there, Nibblet?

Spike reaches out and touches Dawn's arm, smiling as he feels the leather.  

             DAWN

            Becoming human has made you delirious.

Dawn pushes Spike and Tara out the door.  Buffy shuts the door behind them and peers out the window for a few moments.

             BUFFY

Good.  They're gone.  What else did you want to tell me?

      DAWN

Do you remember how Ben was Glory?

      BUFFY

And Glory was Ben?  Yep.

      DAWN

Well now Tara is Glory!  And Glory is Tara!

      BUFFY

(A beat)  Huh?

      DAWN

Willow's spell where she put Tara back into Tara actually put some of Glory into Tara so when Glory was here before and Tara was gone she wasn't really!  She **was Glory!  And now you just sent Tara away!**

      BUFFY

(Slowly)  So you're saying Tara is Glory, and Glory is Tara, and I just sent Spike away with her?

      DAWN

(Flustered)  Yes!

      BUFFY

Oh. (pause) Damn it, Dawn! Spike's all human and vulnerable now, and I just... He doesn't know! Now Tara could turn into Glory at any second, and... Why couldn't you have told me this sooner?

      DAWN

I've been trying to tell you since I got home!  But you had to explain your stupid plan and no one could get a word in edgewise!

      BUFFY

It wasn't a stupid plan! Well, I mean, now it seems stupid, but it was good at the time! And come on! You're my little sister. Your **job in life is to interrupt me! You pick today as the day you won't butt in on everything I say?**

Dawn opens her mouth to rebut but takes a deep breath instead.

             DAWN

It's not going to do us any good if we stand here fighting about it.  What happened happened and we can't change that now.  We need to get to the Magic Box and figure something out.

     Buffy nods and opens the door.

                BUFFY

Hey--wait a minute! When did you get mature? I'm supposed to be the adult here.  Just because you're taller than me now doesn't mean that-

     Buffy sighs.

                BUFFY

Look, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I know. I just feel- I mean, Spike's gone and now- The Magic Box. Check. Giles will know what to do.  (A beat)  Won't he?

     Dawn pulls Buffy out the door.

                DAWN

           If Giles doesn't know what to do, someone will.

     The door closes.

                DAWN (o.s.)

           Everything's gonna be okay.

                                  DISSOLVE TO:

42   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Tara and Spike are sitting at the kitchen table, a shot glass in front of each of them.  Spike is obviously quite inebriated and Tara is pouring him another shot of Jack Daniels.  She finishes his shot and picks up a large bottle of water up off the floor next to her, which she uses to fill her shot glass.

             TARA

You've gotta keep up, Spike.  We've only had 15.  I'm not even feeling it yet.

Spike grabs for the glass and almost falls out of his chair. He looks Tara up and down. When he speaks, his words are very slurred.

             SPIKE

I don't get it, luv. Fifteen. That'sha lotta alco-alco- shots. I shuppose one more can't hurt, though.

Spike tries to toast with Tara but completely misses her raised shot glass.  They knock back their respective drinks and Tara slaps her glass down on the table.  Spike tries to follow suit but completely misses the table and falls on the floor on his face.  Tara jumps up and kneels next to him.  Spike is completely unconscious and snoring.  Tara pulls her coat off the back of her chair and shrugs it on.  She heads toward the door but turns back before she leaves the kitchen.

             TARA

I'm sorry, Spike, but it's for your own good.  I don't know what Glory would do to you if she found you here, so I'm just going to walk until I can figure out what to do.  You'll hate yourself, and probably me, in the morning, but you'll thank me later.

We zoom on Spike, who doesn't move.  The closing of the door can be heard behind his drunken snoring.

DISSOLVE TO:

43     INT.     MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Giles are sitting around the table, researching.  Xander looks up from his book and glances around.

             XANDER

            Has anyone seen my donut?

             ANYA

For the hundredth time, Xander, no one has seen your donut!  You probably **ate it!**

                 WILLOW

                I found it!

                 XANDER

                You found my donut?

                 WILLOW

(Ignoring Xander) There's a spell called 'Aigne a Colann' that will take Glory's mind out of Tara's body!

      GILES

But...

      WILLOW

(Interrupting Giles) All we need is an Orb!

      XANDER

Why is there always an Orb?

      ANYA

Which Orb is it?  Cause we have some of them.  Like the Orb of Gramaich and the Orb of Dan.

      WILLOW

It's the Orb of Aine (AN-yuh).

Everyone turns to look at Anya, eyebrows raised.  Dawn crosses her arms in front of her chest and Buffy flexes her fists.

             ANYA

It's not me!  Look!  It's spelled A-I-N-E!  I'm Anya!  A-N-Y-A!  Totally different!

Everyone moves to look at the book.

             DAWN 

(Reading) Aine was very revengeful, and it was not a safe thing to offend her.

                XANDER

           (To Anya) Are you **sure it's not you?**

                ANYA

Okay, it **sounds like me, but it's not!  It's not me!**

                WILLOW

Aine was a Celtic Goddess.  There was this stone, Cathair Aine, that belonged to her. Everyone who sat on the stone was in danger of going insane.  If they sat on the stone three times they would lose their mind forever.

      XANDER

(To Anya) You're totally sure that this isn't you...

      ANYA

Xander!  It's not me!

      WILLOW

They transferred the power of the stone into this Orb of Aine and if we can do the spell and we have the orb Glory will be trapped in it forever.

      DAWN

But this stone thing made people crazy the third time!  And Tara and Glory have been... joined... twice, right?  

      WILLOW

I'll just have to do it right this time.

      BUFFY

This time?

      GILES

This is the spell you did before, Willow.

      WILLOW

Yep.

      DAWN

But it didn't work that time!  I mean, it worked, but only until Tara...  

      WILLOW

We didn't have the orb then.  We will this time.

      XANDER

Willow, are you sure that...

                BUFFY

(Interrupting) If Willow says it will work then I'm gonna trust it'll work.  How do we get this orb thing?

DISSOLVE TO:

44   EXT.     CITY STREETS – NIGHT

We see a light approaching and think for a moment that this is the Orb.  But the light becomes two headlights and as they approach we see that they are attached to a semi.  The semi pulls up to the curb and stops.  The passenger door opens and Andrew jumps down from the truck, followed by Jonathan.

             JONATHAN

(To unseen trucker)  Bye, Bubba!  Thanks for the lift!

      ANDREW

(Also to trucker)  Muchos gracias, mi novia.

The door slams shut and the truck pulls away as Jonathan smacks Andrew in the shoulder.

ANDREW

Ow!  What was that for?

JONATHAN

You just called him your girlfriend!

ANDREW

I did not!  Novia is friend!

JONATHAN

Amigo is friend, dumbass.  Novia is girlfriend.  Didn't you learn anything while we were in Mexico?

      ANDREW

I was on a quest for redemption, Jonathan.  I didn't have time to master Mexican.

      JONATHAN

(Mumbling) They speak Spanish in Mexico, stupid.

      ANDREW

What?

      JONATHAN

Nothing.  Let's just get this thing to Buffy so that we can be redeemed and move on with our lives.

      ANDREW

Cause we're good now!  We're on the side of good!

      JONATHAN

Right!  (A beat)  Do you have the thing?

      ANDREW

(Sarcastically)  No, I left it in Mexico.  Of course I have it!

Andrew reaches into his backpack and pulls out the Orb of Aine.  Jonathan and Andrew both stare at it for a few beats.

             JONATHAN

            The Orb of Aine...

             ANDREW

            It's so shiny!

END OF EPISODE


	2. The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory,...

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

****

"The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt. 2"

CAST LIST

BUFFY SUMMERS

Sarah Michelle Gellar

XANDER HARRIS

Nicholas Brendon

RUPERT GILES

Anthony Stewart Head

ANYA/ANYANKA

Emma Caulfield

TARA MACLAY

Amber Benson

WILLOW ROSENBERG

Alyson Hannigan

DAWN SUMMERS

Michelle Trachtenberg

SPIKE

James Marsters

GLORY

Clare Kramer

JONATHAN LEVINSON

Danny Strong

ANDREW WELLS

Thomas Lenk

WILLY THE SNITCH

Saverio Guerra

SQUICKY DEMON (BRUTUS)

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

****

"The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt.1"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

MAGIC BOX

BATHROOM

      TRAINING ROOM

TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT

      TARA/GLORY'S LIVING ROOM

      TARA/GLORY'S KITCHEN

WILLY'S PLACE

BUFFY'S HOUSE

      BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM

EXTERIORS

CITY STREETS

WILLY'S PLACE

  


**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt. 2"

TEASER

               GILES (v.o.)

      Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

1    INT. WILLOW AND TARA'S BEDROOM

Tara gets shot in the chest and falls to the floor.  Blood splatters Willow's shirt.

                 WILLOW

                Tara?  Oh, God!

Willow, who is holding Tara's dead body, looks up at the camera, her eyes red.

2    EXT. CAVE SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA - NIGHT

     Spike is hunched, beaten, on the cave floor.

                 SPIKE

                Make me what I was.

                 DEMON

                We will return... your soul.

Spike looks up and screams as the demon places his hand on Spike's chest, effectively returning his soul.  Spike's eyes glow.

3    EXT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – BOTTOM OF FIRE ESCAPE - DAY

     Tara and Spike are circling each other.

**                 TARA**

                It's daylight!  And you're out in it!

**                 SPIKE******

And you're alive.  Guess we've got some catching up to do.

4     INT.     MAGIC BOX – DAY

Willow, Dawn, Giles, Anya, and Xander are sitting at the table, books spread in front of them.

GILES

I know what happened to Tara.

Everyone looks up from their books to stare at Giles.

WILLOW

What?

GILES

She's Glory.

5     EXT.     PARK – DAY

Glory is sitting beside Tara and holding her hand as Tara looks at her with fear.  Glory caresses the side of Tara's face with her other hand. Tara whimpers and tries to pull her face away.  Light begins to stream out as Glory's fingers enter Tara's head. Both Tara and Glory cry out.

6     EXT.     WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

Glory and Tara are standing together.  Willow is standing between them.  Willow grabs both Glory's and Tara's heads. They all scream as blue lightning begins to flicker around them. Bright blue light appears to stream from Glory's head to Tara's.

7    INT.     MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Giles are sitting around the table, researching.

             WILLOW

There's a spell called 'Aigne a Colann' that will take Glory's mind out of Tara's body.  I'll just have to do it right this time.

      BUFFY

This time?

      GILES

This is the spell you did before, Willow.

      WILLOW

Yep.  All we need is an Orb.

      XANDER

Why is there always an Orb?

      ANYA

Which Orb is it?  

      WILLOW

It's the Orb of Aine (AN-yuh).

      BUFFY

How do we get this Orb thing?

8    EXT.     CEMETARY – NIGHT

Andrew and Jonathan are standing at the edge of a gaping hole in the Earth, where Buffy and Dawn have just fallen in.  They look over at Xander, who is lying unconscious on the ground.  Jonathan turns to Andrew.

             JONATHAN

            Mexico, huh?

They run off.

9    EXT.     CITY STREETS – NIGHT

We see a light approaching and think for a moment that this is the Orb.  But the light becomes two headlights and as they approach we see that they are attached to a semi.  The semi pulls up to the curb and stops.  The passenger door opens and Andrew jumps down from the truck, followed by Jonathan.

             JONATHAN

(To unseen trucker)  Bye, Bubba!  Thanks for the lift!

Andrew reaches into his backpack and pulls out the Orb of Aine.  Jonathan and Andrew both stare at it for a few beats.

             JONATHAN

            The Orb of Aine...

             ANDREW

           It's so shiny!

10   EXT.     CITY STREETS – NIGHT

This episode is a direct continuation of "The Kingdom and the Power and the Glory, Pt. 1".  We open with Jonathan and Andrew staring at the Orb of Aine.

             JONATHAN

Be careful with it, Andrew.  This thing was not easy to come by.

      ANDREW

I remember.  I'm still cleaning demon mucus out of my clothes.  And this baby is our key to becoming good guys again.  Now we just have to get it to Buffy and her friends.

Jonathan and Andrew start walking down the street.  Andrew is holding the Orb very carefully and Jonathan glances nervously at it.  Jonathan stops walking and Andrew stops next to him.

             JONATHAN

            Are we even going the right way?

Andrew turns slowly in a circle.  He stops facing the opposite way and pulls Jonathan so that he's standing next to him.

             ANDREW

            The Magic Box is two miles this way.

             JONATHAN

Two miles?  And we're walking?  Why can't we call a cab or something?

      ANDREW

This is quite possibly the most important task we've ever had to complete.  We can't trust our awesome fate to some cab driver.

      JONATHAN

Fine.  But can you at least put that thing away?  We're going to attract way too much attention traveling with a huge glowing Orb.

Andrew hands the Orb to Jonathan and sets his backpack on the ground in front of him.  Jonathan hands the Orb back to Andrew, who nearly drops it.  There is a tense moment as Andrew gently places the Orb into the backpack and replaces the backpack onto his back.

             ANDREW

            That was close!

             JONATHAN

            Maybe I should carry the backpack.

             ANDREW

            Maybe you should... shut up, stupid.

             JONATHAN

            Don't call me stupid, numbnuts.

Andrew opens his mouth to reply but thinks better of it and shakes his head.

             ANDREW

We can't waste precious time squabbling, young Jonathan.  The fate of the free world rests on our shoulders.  We must get the precious Orb to its destination by sunrise or all will be lost.

      JONATHAN

Dude, you're becoming too dorky even for me.  Let's just get this over with.

     Andrew and Jonathan resume walking.

BLACKOUT

END OF TEASER

  


ACT ONE

11   INT.     MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Willow is reading a book, which Giles, Anya, Dawn, Buffy, and Xander are looking at from around her.  The camera pans over the open pages and we see that they are looking at a picture of the Orb of Aine.

             XANDER

            So where do we find this Orb thingy?

             WILLOW

Oh!  Lucky break!  It says that the Orb was last in the possession of the Watcher's Council!

      BUFFY

Looks like it's time to give ol' Quentin Travers a call.

      GILES

Yes.  Straight away.

     Giles exits.

                BUFFY

           So what happens when we get this Orb?

                WILLOW

I do the spell.  Glory goes in the Orb.  Tara is just Tara again.  Everything goes back to normal.  Or at least what passes for normal in Sunnydale.

      XANDER

That's it?  Glory stays in the Orb so that none of us end up being her later, right?

      WILLOW

That's the plan.

      ANYA

But when do things ever go according to plan if you're us?

     Giles re-enters and everyone turns to him expectantly.

                GILES

The Council sent the Orb to its Mexico City office, where it was promptly stolen by a demon and they lost track of it.

                ANYA

Mexico?  Finally something I can do.  I'll be right back.

Anya teleports away and the gang is left staring at where she was standing.

             WILLOW

I wish that we knew more of what to expect once the spell is completed.  This text is extremely vague and ends with the possessive entity being banished to the Orb.

      GILES

We'd best just be prepared for any possibility.  

      XANDER

But we'll have Tara back, right?  Glory will be in the Orb and Tara will be back to normal?  And alive?

                WILLOW

           Tara will be fine.  I promise.

                DAWN

           Everything's gonna be okay.

DISSOLVE TO:

12   EXT.     CITY STREETS - NIGHT

Jonathan and Andrew are still walking toward the Magic Box.  They are walking slowly, obviously tired.  Andrew is again holding the Orb. 

             JONATHAN

            Are we there yet?

             ANDREW

Don't make me turn this... us... around.  For the fifteenth time, we're not even half way.

      JONATHAN

This sucks.

     They stop suddenly, spying someone unseen.

                 JONATHAN

                Hello, nurse.

                 ANDREW

                (Unconvincingly)  Yeah, she's totally hot.

                 JONATHAN

Dude, I know you're gay.  Quit trying to pretend you're not.

      ANDREW

I am not gay!

      JONATHAN

Whatever.  (A beat)  Look at her!  Yowza!

We follow their gaze to see a pair of red heels.  The camera moves up to take in a shapely pair of legs and then a familiar red dress.  Finally, we are looking at Glory.  Jonathan and Andrew keep walking toward her, unaware of the danger they're in.

13   INT.     MAGIC BOX - NIGHT  

The gang is where we left them.  Anya reappears, a smug smile on her face.

                ANYA

Two young American boys killed the demon and took off with the Orb about a week ago.  They were headed for Sunnydale.  One of the boys, a blond, kept making obscure comic book references and the other boy, a short brunette, kept calling the blond boy names.

      BUFFY

Jonathan and Andrew.  What are they up to now?

      XANDER

There's only one way to find out.  

      BUFFY

I'm going to go to Tara's.  I'll round up her and Spike and bring them back here.  Willow and Dawn?  You head towards our house. Best case scenario, they're trying to get the Orb to us.  Xander and Anya?  You head to Willy's.  Worst case scenario, they're trying to **keep the Orb from us.  We'll report back here in an hour.**

     Everyone grabs their coats and starts out the door.

                GILES

           Everyone?

     The gang turns to Giles.

                GILES

           Be careful.

Everyone leaves and we zoom in on Giles taking Willow's seat and scanning the pages about the Orb.

14   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – NIGHT

We're zoomed in on Spike, who is still passed out on the kitchen floor.  There is a knocking at the door.  Spike doesn't move.  Another knock and still nothing happens.

DISSOLVE TO:

15   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The door swings open and Buffy stands in the doorway.  Buffy looks around and swallows nervously.

             BUFFY

            Tara?  Spike?  Anyone?

Buffy enters the living room, closing the door behind her, and finds it empty. Her movements are becoming more and more frantic as she pushes around furniture and begins yelling louder.

             BUFFY

            Spike? Are you in here? Oh, God... Spike...

A moan from the kitchen springs her into action. Buffy grabs a vase from a nearby end table and holds it up, ready to strike.

             BUFFY

            Show yourself, Glory!

The camera follows Buffy as she moves to:

16   INT.     TARA/GLORY'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Buffy leaps into the kitchen and bumps into someone.  With a powerful swing, she shatters the vase over their head.  Buffy doesn't even look down as she crouches into fighter stance, sure that she's just assaulted Glory.

             BUFFY

You thought you could just come back here and hurt him? That I wouldn't...

Buffy finally looks down.

             BUFFY

            Shit!

She is greeted by the sight of Spike, who is now bleeding again from a few small cuts on his head. He is sitting up very unsteadily and looks as if he's about to fall over.

             SPIKE

            Bloody hell, Buffy!

Spike squints his eyes and peers into her face, then falls over.

             SPIKE

            What happened?

Buffy helps Spike up and helps him up into the chair he fell out of earlier.  She takes in the Jack Daniels bottle and the shot glasses and eyes Spike.

             BUFFY

Booze? Here I thought you were being maimed and tortured, and you're passed out **drunk?**

     Buffy glares at Spike, then turns to leave.

                 BUFFY

                (Under her breath) I don't know why I even bother.

     Spike straightens himself up and takes a deep breath.  

                 SPIKE

                Buffy... please.

Buffy sighs and pulls out the other chair.  She takes a seat and stares at Spike.

             SPIKE

Don't leave like that. It's not what it looks like. I think there's something wrong with Glinda. 

      BUFFY

Glinda?

      SPIKE

You know... Tara.  She sits me down and says that we should both have a drink to calm ourselves down and help us sleep. Next thing I know, we're up to 15, and then I must've blacked out. That girl can hold her liquor! Seems she was aimin' to get me plastered, though.

     Spike pauses, looking thoughtful. 

                SPIKE  

Why would she want me drunk?  It doesn't make sense? Unless... Buffy! Maybe she came back straight! And was trying to take advantage of me!

     Spike wraps his arms around himself.

                SPIKE

           I feel so used!

Buffy, who has been listening intently during Spike's tirade, busts up laughing.  Spike glares at her.

SPIKE

It's nice to know my pain is someone else's amusement. Anyway, something must be wrong, or you wouldn't have showed up. Couldn't wait to get rid of us, as I recall.

     Spike suddenly grows fearful.

                SPIKE

           She's okay, isn't she?

     Buffy sighs.

                BUFFY

I don't know, Spike. I found out right after you two left that the gang figured out what was wrong with Tara.  (A beat)  Tara is Glory. It seems when Willow used that spell to restore Tara's mind, something went wrong, and now Tara is Glory's host, like Ben used to be.  (Another beat)  You remember the whole 'Ben is Glory' thing, right?

      SPIKE

Please- let's **not go into that. I think I get the gist of what you're saying, as odd as it is. Is there any way to get Glory out of Tara?**

     Buffy nods and stands up.

                BUFFY

That's what we're working on now. I might... we might need your help. Are you feeling up to it?

     Spike stands quickly.

                SPIKE

Nothing like having a vase shattered over your head to sober you up real quick like.

     Buffy flashes Spike a guilty grin.

                BUFFY

Yeah... I'm really sorry about that. I thought that- hey! Time's a wastin'! Let's get going.

Buffy exits and we zoom in on Spike.  A slow smile crosses over his face.

SPIKE

(Loudly)  Wait a minute, pet. If you already knew about Tara, why'd you show up here?  (A beat)  I think someone was worried about me...

      BUFFY (o.s.)

You wish, Spike! And shut up unless you want to feel what a **lamp over the head feels like!      **

                 SPIKE

                (To himself)  She wants me.

DISSOLVE TO:

17   EXT.     CITY STREETS - NIGHT

Glory is facing Jonathan and Andrew.  She smiles at them.        

             GLORY

            Hi, boys.

Jonathan and Andrew turn around, sure that Glory is talking to someone behind them.  They face her again, Jonathan wearing a goofy grin.

             ANDREW

            Uh, hi.

             GLORY

            What's that you've got there?

             JONATHAN

It's the Orb of Aine.  

      ANDREW

We're on a mission of redemption.

      GLORY

What does it do?

      JONATHAN

We dunno.

     Andrew shrugs.

                 GLORY

                Can I hold it?

Jonathan and Andrew look at each other for a few beats.  Andrew shakes his head while Jonathan nods his.  Finally, Andrew nods his head as well and they turn back to Glory.

                 JONATHAN

                Sure.

     Andrew hands the Orb to Glory.

                 GLORY

                Thanks.

Glory laughs and tosses the Orb behind her.  Jonathan and Andrew become wide-eyed and horrified.  The Orb sails in a wide arc before it is caught by an unidentified hand.  We travel up the hand to see that it belongs to Buffy, who is standing with Spike.  Glory stamps her feet, frustrated.

             GLORY

            Stupid, meddling kids.

Buffy hands the Orb to Spike, who backs away.  Glory walks toward Buffy while Jonathan and Andrew run to Spike.

             GLORY

I was wondering when I'd get the chance to kick your ass again, sweetie. Tonight must be my lucky night. Not only do I get my Orb, but I get to kill you as well.

Buffy rolls her eyes and backs up, scanning the area for something to be used as a weapon.

             BUFFY

And don't you remember how well that turned out last time? Oh, right... you were too busy getting your face pounded in.

Glory growls and lunges towards Buffy, but Buffy manages to sidestep her.

             BUFFY

            Getting a little slow in your old-

Glory punches her in the stomach, sending Buffy reeling backwards. Her back connects with a lamppost as she gasps for breath.

             GLORY

What's the matter? You were so cocky a second ago. Cat got your tongue?

Glory walks over to the lamppost and tears it out of the ground, causing Buffy to fall on her back. Glory twirls the post around in both of her hands, laughing all the while. We cut to a shot of Buffy's head laying on the ground, with Glory's red high-heel stepping directly next to it.

             GLORY

Awww, don't look so sad. At least you tried, right?

She prepares to bring the lamppost down on Buffy's head when she is suddenly knocked down from behind. Spike shoves Glory away from Buffy and the post clatters heavily to the ground.

             SPIKE

            Buffy!  Here! 

He tosses her the only thing he could find to be used as a weapon--a plastic light saber he dug out of Andrew's backpack. 

             ANDREW

            Hey!  That's mine!

Glory throws Spike off of her and stands up. She grabs him by the collar of his jacket and hauls him up, then pulls her fist back to hit him. Buffy throws the toy and hits Glory in the back of the head. It is enough to distract her. She lets go of Spike and turns back to Buffy.  Buffy kicks Glory in the stomach and she is thrown back.  Glory morphs into Tara in the air, who lands hard against a tree and is knocked unconscious.  Buffy runs to Tara and crouches next to her.

             BUFFY

            Perfect timing, kinda.

             JONATHAN

What the Hell was that?  

      BUFFY

We need to get Tara to the Magic Box.  If you want to come along, I can explain on the way.  

      ANDREW

Can we have our Orb back?

     Spike moves to give the Orb to Jonathan.

                BUFFY

           No.

Spike gives Jonathan an apologetic look and draws his hands back.

JONATHAN

You're going to carry her all the way to the Magic Box?

Buffy gives Jonathan a look and pulls out her cell phone.  She dials a number and wait for a moment.

             BUFFY

Giles?  It's Buffy.  We found the Orb and the remaining two-thirds of the geek trio.

             ANDREW

            Hey!

             BUFFY

We're on the corner of Decatur and Sequoia.  Can you swing by and pick us up?

Buffy nods and hangs up the phone, shoving it back into her pocket.

             JONATHAN

I thought that she was dead!  And how did she become that other, scary woman?

     Buffy just looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

                ANDREW

           Are we on a 'need-to-know' basis?

                BUFFY

           Right now you're on a 'need-to-shut-up' basis.

Giles' car pulls up to the curb.  The driver door opens and Giles steps out.  He calmly takes in the scene in front of him and gets back into the car.  The top goes down and Giles steps out again.

GILES

Right.  I think we'll all fit if Buffy sits in the passenger seat and you three put Tara on your laps in the back.

                BUFFY

Maybe I should sit in the back with Larry and Moe and Spike can sit in the passenger seat.

                SPIKE

           You can sit up front on my lap, pet.

                BUFFY

           Spike, there's an extra seat.

                SPIKE

           Oh.  Right.

Andrew and Jonathan slink into the back seat and Buffy slides in next to Jonathan, glaring at him.  Spike lifts Tara up off of the ground and lays her gently on top of Andrew, Jonathan, and Buffy, her had resting in Buffy's lap.  Spike jogs to the passenger side, where he gets in the car.  Giles takes his place in the driver's seat and starts the car.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT ONE

  


ACT TWO

18   INT.     WILLY'S PLACE

Anya and Xander walk in and work their way through the crowd.  Xander is trying to act tough but he's glancing around uneasily.  Anya is waving at various 'people'.

             XANDER

            Don't you feel like a sore thumb?

A squicky demon with multiple horns and three eyes walks up to Anya and gives her a huge hug.

             ANYA

            Nope.

Xander pulls Anya away from the squicky demon and they take seats next to each other at the bar.  The back of the bartender is facing Anya and Xander. He has a rag in hand and is cleaning glasses.

             WILLY

Welcome to Willy's Place. What can I get for you?

     Willy turns around and sees Xander seated at the bar.

                WILLY

Oh, penis! You again? Don't you and the Slayer ever get tired of tormenting me?

      XANDER

Give me a Budweiser.

      ANYA

And I'll have my usual.

Willy notices Anya for the first time when she speaks and he flashes her a huge smile.

                WILLY

           Anyanka! What a pleasant surprise.

     Willy glances at his watch.

                WILLY

I wasn't expecting you until a little bit later.  (A beat)  And I definitely wasn't expecting you to show up with... him. You're here with the Slayer's lackey? Are you sure you don't want me to get one of the boys to escort him out?

Willy motions and a huge, scaly demon starts to move towards them.  Anya waves and the demon waves back before turning around and resuming his place by the wall.

             ANYA

That's okay.  If he pulls anything I'll liquefy his entrails or something.

      XANDER

You wish.

      ANYA

That won't work.  But I can get someone else to.

     Willy nods.

                WILLY

One Amaretto Sour for the lady.  (A beat)  And a Bud for the chump.

Willy mixes Anya's drink and sets it down gently on the bar in front of her.  He pops the top on Xander's beer and slams it down in front of him.

             ANYA

So we're looking for the Orb of Aine.  Do you know where it is?

      XANDER

Do you even have to ask, Ahn?  Of **course he knows where it is!  But he's not going to tell us what he knows until we... rough him up a bit.  **

Xander pops his knuckles and gestures wildly, knocking his beer into the lap of the 'person' next to him.  The squicky demon from before stands up, his pants soaked in beer, and pulls Xander up by his shirt.  Xander's legs flail in the air and the squicky demon pulls his arm back to hit Xander but Anya grabs it.  The squicky demon looks back at Anya and sets Xander down.

             ANYA

Brutus, he's a moron. But if you kill a human there'll be consequences and blood everywhere, and we both know that Willy will make you clean it up.  So why don't you just let me take him out of here and we'll forget it ever happened. And I'll pay for the dry cleaning on those pants.

The squicky demon nods and takes his seat.  After tossing a twenty on the bar to pay for the drinks, Anya grabs Xander and pulls him out the door.

19   EXT.     WILLY'S PLACE – NIGHT

Xander and Anya are walking away from the bar. Anya is furious and is walking rapidly.  Xander is trying to keep up.

                 ANYA

Way to go.  Now we'll never know what Willy knows about the Orb... and Brutus is upset with me.

      XANDER

(In mock horror)  Oh, no!  We can't have that!

(Seriously)  Did you **see the horns on that guy?**

                ANYA

Brutus happens to be a very nice... guy, Xander.  And he knows a thing or two about pleasing a woman.

      XANDER

That's a mental picture that I **never needed to have.  Excuse me while I go stick a blowtorch up my nose.**

      ANYA

If Willy was our only hope for finding the Orb I will **seriously kill you.  It's bad enough that Glory could kill us all with one swipe of her manicured hand, but I really like Tara!**

     Xander stops walking and turns to look at Anya.

                XANDER

If that was our only hope for saving Tara, **I'll seriously kill me.  But it's not.  We're going to get Tara back.  I promise.**

Anya smiles sweetly at Xander and they share a tender moment.  She reaches out for his hand but he gets nervous and starts walking again.

                XANDER

It's been about an hour.  We'd better get back to the Magic Box and see if anyone else found anything.

DISSOLVE TO:

20   INT.     MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Tara is propped up in a chair, still unconscious.  Buffy, Giles, Spike, Jonathan, and Andrew, are all standing around her.  Andrew keeps trying to hide behind Spike but Spike keeps inching away.

             SPIKE

            Will someone get him off of me?

             ANDREW

            I'm not, umm, 'on' you!

             JONATHAN

(Whispering)  He totally knows you're trying to check out his ass. Give it a break.

             ANDREW

(Whispering)  I am **not checking out his ass!  (Loudly)  I'm not gay!**

Everyone turns to Andrew and laughs.  He crosses his arms over his chest and stomps his foot.  Tara stirs a little bit and Andrew shrieks like a girl, jumping completely behind Spike.

             JONATHAN

See?  Even unconscious people know you're gay.

ANDREW

What if she wakes up?

JONATHAN

To tell you that you're gay?

ANDREW

No!  To morph into the other woman and kill us all!

      SPIKE

Bloody hell. Did you lot just graduate from nursery school?  You're here with the bloody Slayer.  

      GILES

Sadly, I think they have a point. We have to find some way to contain Tara until the spell is cast, to prevent Glory from... well, from killing us all very violently.

Everyone stands quietly, thinking.  Spike rolls his eyes and hands Giles a rope.

             GILES

            Oh.  Right then.

DISSOLVE TO:

21   INT.     BUFFY'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

     Dawn and Willow are coming down the stairs.  

                 WILLOW

Jonathan and Andrew aren't anywhere in the house.

      DAWN

And we made sure that they weren't hiding in that plate of leftover cookies.

      WILLOW

Darn tootin'!

      DAWN

I had too much cookie...

      WILLOW

Maybe I could do a spell.

      DAWN

To make me not so full?

      WILLOW

To find Jonathan and Andrew.

      DAWN

I think that you should conserve your strength for the mega-witchiness we're gonna need later.  Your power has been all wonky since...

      WILLOW

I know.

     Willow fidgets with her hands.

                DAWN

           Willow...

     Willow looks up at Dawn.

                DAWN

We should head back to the Magic Box.  Maybe someone else found something and... and they're waiting for us or something.

Willow smiles at Dawn.  They move toward the door and open it.

             WILLOW

You're right.  Sitting here getting antsy isn't going to do us any good.  Let's head out.  Assume battle mode or something.

     They head out the door and it closes.

                DAWN (o.s.)

And Willow?  (A beat)  Everything's gonna be okay.

22     INT.     MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Giles is finishing the knots on the ropes binding Tara to the chair.  Buffy and Spike are looking on guiltily and Jonathan and Andrew are locked in a heated game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'.

             ANDREW

Why do you always pick scissors?  I want to be scissors!

      JONATHAN

You can be whatever you want.  You're missing the whole point of the game?  Moron.  Does anyone else want to play?

      BUFFY

No.  We're kinda busy tying one of our best friends to a chair.

      SPIKE

Her left arm looks a bit loose.

      GILES

And it's getting tightened with you standing there and not offering a bit of sodding help!

Buffy turns away and paces back and forth.  Spike turns to her and places a gentle hand on her arm.

             SPIKE

            Buffy... luv...

             BUFFY

It's just... it's Tara!  We're tying **Tara up!**

SPIKE

But it's for her own good. She'd ask you to do it herself. You know, if you hadn't knocked her out.

      BUFFY

SO not helping, Spike.

      SPIKE

All I'm saying is she would never forgive herself if she hurt any of her friends. Anyone she loved.

Spike closes his eyes and subtly shakes his head, as if trying to block his own thoughts.  Buffy looks at him quizzically for a minute and then realization dawns and she looks at the floor.  There is an awkward moment that is ended by the entrance of Xander and Anya, followed closely by Dawn and Willow.

             XANDER

            Whoa.

Willow sees Tara, unconscious and tied to a chair, and gasps.  She runs to the chair and starts fumbling with the knots of the ropes.

             GILES

            Willow... no.

Willow continues fumbling and Giles forcefully but gently removes her hands from the ropes.  Willow is almost hyperventilating.

             WILLOW

But the ropes will hurt her skin.  She has... sensitive... skin.

Willow breaks down and starts crying.  Buffy goes to her and kneels next to her, pulling her into a hug.  Spike pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket at the same time as Anya pulls a square of velvet off of a crystal ball display.  Wordlessly, they take their cloths over to Tara and gently place them between the ropes and her skin.

             XANDER

            Did we get it?

He motions to Jonathan and Andrew.

             XANDER

            Did they have the Orb?

             GILES

            Quite.

Willow pulls herself together and stands up.  Buffy follows suit.

             WILLOW

            So let's do the spell.  Now.

             BUFFY

Are you sure you're up to this now, Will? It's been a long day, and we're all tired...

      WILLOW

(Quietly)  I want her back.  (Louder)  I **need her back.**

      BUFFY

We all do. Risking everything when you're this tired, though... This is our last chance to get her back. We need to be at 100 percent.

      ANYA

Buffy's right.  The last thing any of us want is you being too tired and screwing things up.

Everyone glares at Anya except Willow, who gives her a tired smile.

             GILES

Someone will need to stay here with Tara.

WILLOW

I will.

BUFFY

We all will.

DAWN

Yeah!  It'll be like a slumber party!

SPIKE

I'm not braiding anyone's hair. Are we clear on that?

      ANYA

I'll just pop home and grab some sleeping bags!

     Anya teleports away.

                XANDER

The only one we know who could literally pop home.

      BUFFY

Okay.  So we need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep and assign watches for Tara.

      ANDREW

I'll sleep next to Spike.

     Spike gets wide-eyed and turns to Buffy.

                SPIKE

           (Mouths) Help me!

     Buffy grabs Spike by the arm and leads him away from Andrew.

                BUFFY

Actually, Spike and I are taking first watch. I'm sure Jonathan wouldn't mind being your cuddlebunny, though.

Dawn starts giggling and soon everyone is laughing the hysterical laugh of the exhausted.  We start to fade out.

             XANDER

            Cuddlebunny!  

                 BLACKOUT

END OF ACT TWO

  


ACT THREE

23   INT.     MAGIC BOX – BATHROOM - DAY

     "Naked" by Avril Lavigne, plays over the next scenes.  

_I wake up in the morning   
Put on my face   
The one that's gonna get me   
Through another day   
Doesn't really matter   
How I feel inside   
'Cause life is like a game sometimes _

Dawn is brushing her teeth.  She's wearing the same clothes that she was wearing the scene before and she doesn't look like she got much sleep.

FADE TO:

24   INT.     MAGIC BOX – DAY

_But then you came around me   
The walls just disappeared   
Nothing to surround me   
And keep me from my fears   
I'm unprotected   
See how I've opened up   
Oh, you've made me trust_

There are sleeping bags arranged on the floor.  Andrew is still asleep in his sleeping bag and Jonathan is asleep about two feet away.  We zoom over Anya and Xander, whose bags are relatively close.  They are still asleep.  We pan over Willow, who is asleep in sleeping Tara's lap.  Finally, the camera rests on the sleeping bags of Spike and Buffy.  Spike's arm is over Buffy's torso and her arm is resting lightly on his.  

_Because I've never felt like this before   
I'm naked   
Around you   
Does it show?   
You see right through me   
And I can't hide   
I'm naked   
Around you   
And it feels so right_

Buffy stirs and her fingers start lightly tracing circles on Spike's arm.  He smiles in his sleep and she opens her eyes.  Her hand flies back and she quickly inches out of her sleeping bag.  Spike's smile disappears and he rolls over in his sleep.

_I'm trying to remember   
Why I was afraid   
To be myself and let the   
Covers fall away   
I guess I never had someone like you   
To help me, to help me fit   
In my skin****_

We move back to Willow, whose eyes open.  She gazes up at Tara and gently pushes a stray lock of hair behind Tara's ear.  Willow stands and kisses Tara tenderly on the forehead before moving towards Buffy.

_I never felt like this before   
I'm naked   
Around you   
Does it show?   
You see right through me   
And I can't hide   
I'm naked   
Around you   
And it feels so right_

Anya is now awake and is lying in her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling.  Xander stirs and Anya rolls over to place a caring hand on his forehead.  He instantly stills.

_I'm naked   
Oh oh yeah   
Does it show?   
Yeah, I'm naked   
Oh oh, yeah yeah   
  
_

Buffy hugs Willow and moves back to Spike.  She kneels next to him and carefully shakes him awake.  He opens his eyes and places his hand over Buffy's for a moment.  She looks in his eyes for a few beats before pulling her hand away and standing up.

_  
I'm so naked around you   
And I can't hide   
You're gonna see right through, baby_

Xander is now awake and getting up.  We zoom up to get an overhead view of the room, where everyone is busily getting ready for the day.  We zoom in on the table, where Giles is asleep, his head in a book.  He sits up suddenly.

             GILES

            I'm awake!

Buffy looks towards Giles, amused.

             BUFFY

            Thanks for sharing.

Buffy assesses the rest of the group.

             BUFFY

            Everyone up and ready to go?

Tara stirs and opens her eyes.  She moves to clutch her head but can't.  She's confused for a moment until realization hits and she sits obediently.  Willow rushes over to her and starts fumbling with the knots.

             TARA

            Willow.  Don't.  I can't... Don't.

Willow looks up at her lover, tears in her eyes.  She drops her hands from the ropes and instead cradles Tara's face.

             WILLOW

We're going to do the spell, baby.  Today.  And we'll have you back again.  Just you.

     Tara smiles at Willow and winces.

                TARA

           I feel like I lost a fight.

                BUFFY

Well, um, yeah. That was me. I didn't mean to hurt you, though.  It was for a good cause.

     Tara looks up at Willow and then at everyone in the room.

                TARA

           The best.

     Her gaze rests on Jonathan and Andrew.

                TARA

           What are they doing here?

                SPIKE

Seems like they held the key to fixing you up, pet.  Course, I still can't figure out how those two could do anything right. But they brought the Orb that we need to work this mojo, so you'll be good and proper in no time.

     Spike smiles at Tara

                SPIKE

           Need anything before we start?

                TARA

           Can I have a drink of water?

Dawn jumps up and runs to the bathroom, returning quickly with a glass of water, which she hands to Willow.  Willow brings the glass to Tara's lips and slowly helps her drink.

             WILLOW

            Anything else?

             TARA

            Kiss?

Willow sets the glass down on the floor.  She leans down and tenderly kisses Tara.  Everyone looks away, embarrassed.  Willow clears her throat and stands up.

             TARA

            (Quietly)  Thanks.  

             GILES

Right then.  We should do this in the Training Room in case...  There's less to break.  

      ANYA

Smart thinking!

      GILES

Someone, or someone**s, I guess, will need to move Tara.**

     Buffy and Spike lift Tara's chair and carry it into the:

25     MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM - DAY

Buffy and Spike set Tara down facing the center of a crudely erected circle of some white powdery substance.  The Orb is on a pedestal in the center of the circle.  The gang enters the room.  Willow sits cross-legged in front of the Orb, facing Tara.  Everyone else stands uneasily against the wall.  Buffy and Spike move away to take their places against the wall.

             TARA

            Spike?

Spike moves close to Tara.

             TARA

(Quietly)  If this doesn't work.  If, for some reason, the spell goes wrong.  Can you...?  Will you...?

Spike nods and walks away, taking his place next to Buffy.  Giles picks up a bag and starts pulling white candles out of it, handing them to each of the Scoobies standing against the wall.  As they receive their candles, they step forward to stand along the lines of the circle.  Finally, Giles takes his own candle and takes the last open space.  Including Tara, the circle is complete.

             ANYA

            (Whispering)  Don't we need...

Willow closes her eyes and the candles all light themselves.

             ANYA

            (Whispering)  Oh.

Willow opens her eyes again and looks at Tara.  

             WILLOW

            I love you.

Willow closes her eyes again and bows her head.

             WILLOW

            Noble Aine, we implore you

            Assist us in our quest

            Our requests of you are few

            May this work be blessed.

            We bring you this Orb in supplication

            Grant us you power and wisdom,

            To return this woman to her station.

Willow raises her head and opens her eyes, which are glowing.

             WILLOW

            Cast out the unholy intruder!

            Make the body pure once more.

            Let the vessel contain only one

            Its rightful owner, Earth's chosen daughter.

The glow in Willow's eyes flares and goes out.  Willow collapses to the ground as the glow shows up in Tara's eyes.  Tara throws her head back and opens her mouth.  A ball of light leaves Tara's open mouth and floats through the air to the Orb.  It enters the Orb and the Orb starts glowing.  Tara slumps in her chair as the glow dims.  She opens her eyes and smiles.  Willow weakly looks up at Tara and smiles hopefully.

             WILLOW

            It worked!

             TARA

            (In Glory's voice) Sure did.

BLACKOUT

26   INT.     MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM – DAY

Everyone is still standing around the circle, in shock.  Willow's eyes widen in fear as realization hits.  Buffy steps in front of her, placing herself between Willow and Tara.

             XANDER

Uhh... that wasn't what was **supposed** to happen, was it?

      TARA (GLORY)

Well, I don't know about you, but I think things turned out just fine.

Giles grabs the spell book from before and begins leafing through it frantically.  Willow is still motionless, in shock.

             WILLOW

No, no, NO!  I did everything right.  She has to be back.  I **need her back!**

Anya gently pulls Willow to the side, and after a moment, awkwardly hugs her.  Andrew and Jonathan crouch behind the pedestal that holds the Orb, hiding.  Spike steps up behind Buffy.

             TARA (GLORY)

It was so nice of you all to bring about my rebirth.  I'm honored, really.

     Xander moves gingerly to stand with Anya and Willow.

                XANDER

Okay, so something went wrong.  Let's look on the bright side; at least right now we have Tara's body.  I mean, we're fine as long as she doesn't have Glory's...

Tara lifts up her arms, which are still bound, and rips the arms right off of the chair.

             XANDER

            ...Strength.  (A beat)  I vote we run.

Tara quickly removes the ropes and smiles evilly at the group.

             TARA (GLORY)

Well, kiddies, it's been fun, but I'll just be taking my little prize and leaving.

     Tara/Glory eyes her new body.

                TARA (GLORY)

There has to be some way to get rid of Miss Frumpy and back to my beautifully toned body.  And really!  Can we say manicure?  Nail biting is just so passé.

     Tara/Glory steps towards the Orb, but Buffy is standing in her way.

                 BUFFY

                You know I can't let you do that.

     Willow tries to break away from Anya, but Anya and Xander hold her.

                 WILLOW

                Buffy, it's Tara!  You can't!  It's still Tara.

     Willow begins to cry.

                 WILLOW

                Don't hurt her.  Please.

                 BUFFY

                Trust me, Will.  I'll only do what's necessary.

Tara backhands Buffy.  Buffy's head whips back violently, and her nose is bleeding.

             BUFFY         

                Necessary has just been redefined.

Buffy reaches over for an axe hanging on the wall.  She and Tara begin circling each other.

             BUFFY

We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.  If you tell us how to get Tara back, I won't be forced to use this on you.

                TARA (GLORY)

Sorry, baby.  These lush lips are sealed.  Plus, I know you won't do it, Slayer.  You can't.  No matter what you keep telling yourself, your friend and I are kinda one right now.  If you kill me now, she dies too.

                WILLOW

           Buffy, please!

                BUFFY

I can't let you get away.  If it means killing Tara, then it means...

Willow leaps up and runs over to Buffy, trying to pull the axe out of her arms.  Tears are pouring down her face.

             WILLOW

You kill Tara and you kill me, Buffy.  I can't watch her die again.

Buffy tries to gently pull the axe away from Willow, taking her attention off of Tara/Glory, who walks past them and stands in front of the Orb. 

             TARA (GLORY)

Let me just get what's mine and I'll kill all of you.  I'll save you for last, though, witch.  Then you can watch **everyone die.**

Tara reaches for the Orb.  Spike runs up to her but is promptly knocked back by a bolt of energy thrown from Tara's hand.

             TARA (GLORY)

Naughty, naughty.  This is your girlfriend's fight, handsome.  Keep it up and you'll know how it feels to be a fly in a bug zapper.

Tara is about to grab the Orb when, in an unprecedented burst of bravery, Andrew reaches up from behind the pedestal and takes it.

             ANDREW

            I did it!  I got it!

Andrew looks at Jonathan and starts to panic.

             ANDREW

            Now what do I do?

             JONATHAN

            Run away, halfwit!

Andrew throws the Orb to Jonathan, who throws it back to Andrew.  The two keep passing it back and forth.  Meanwhile, Buffy has dropped the axe in order to shake off Willow and delivers a swift kick to Tara's back.  Tara falls down hard, hitting her head on the pedestal.

             TARA (GLORY)

(Sarcastically) Uh oh... Slayer isn't playing nice anymore.  I guess that means that I can stop being nice, too.

                XANDER

She's been nice?  I'd hate to see what she's like when she's being a...

Xander is interrupted when he is struck in the chest by the vaulting horse, which Tara/Glory throws at him.  He is brought down instantly and appears to be unconscious.  Anya screams and rushes to him.  Tara smiles and raises her arm, electricity crackling, aiming at Anya.  Spike groans and hauls himself to his feet and jumps in the path of her shot.  Once again, a bolt of energy knocks him to the ground.  Buffy gasps and almost goes to him, but her sense of duty prevails.  She notices Dawn, who has been crouching in the far corner of the room.

             BUFFY

            Anya!

Anya spins to look at Buffy and Buffy gestures wildly at Dawn.

             BUFFY

            Get her out!

             ANYA

            But Xander's hurt and if he dies...

             BUFFY

            Go!

Anya looks regretfully at Xander, but nods.  She takes Dawn by the arm and leads her out of the training room.  Tara/Glory notices but does nothing.

             BUFFY

Giles!  Help!  Have you found anything?  Where is she getting all of this power from?  She never had this much magic before.

Willow shakes herself out of her misery for a minute and looks up at Buffy, tears streaming down her face.

             WILLOW

Yes she did.  She just never let herself use it.

Giles nods from his hiding place under the fallen training dummy. 

             GILES

It appears that since she is occupying Tara's body, Glory is able to use Tara's powers in concert with her own.  And she appears to have no qualms about tapping into Tara's true power.

      BUFFY

This is information I could have used ten minutes ago!

Buffy ducks an energy bolt and notices Andrew and Jonathan, still clutching the Orb protectively.

             BUFFY

Will you two get that thing out of her?  I'll keep Little Miss Firebolt out of your hair.

Buffy steps between Glory and Andrew and motions for him to run.  Jonathan grabs him and they head for the door.  They almost make it, but Tara/Glory raises her hand. The air around them shifts and they are frozen in place.

             TARA (GLORY)

Now that's a useful little trick.  Maybe sharing a body with the little witch isn't so bad after all.  I was almost going to let you two live, but **no one leaves with my Orb.**

Buffy races to beat Tara to the Orb but, like in an old horror movie, Tara outpaces her, walking slowly.  Tara stops walking when she is directly in front of the nerds.  She plucks the Orb out of Andrew's hand and smiles.

             TARA (GLORY)

I've got things to do, people to kill.  And as much as I'd like to kill you all horribly right now, I'm just itching to get back into my true form.  I'm literally itching.  Your little Tara has hives or something.  So I'll come back and finish you off later.  Toodles!

Tara/Glory turns to exit the training room, but Buffy is standing in the doorway.

             BUFFY

Oh, you're not going anywhere yet.  You have to get through me first.

Tara sighs and rolls her eyes at the ceiling.  She speaks as if talking to a young child.

             TARA (GLORY)

Look, honey.  I've given you every chance in the book.  If you insist on bothering me again...

      BUFFY

Oh, I insist.

She lands a succession of kicks to Tara's stomach.  The Orb rolls out of her hands and across the floor.

             TARA (GLORY)

You're lucky that didn't break, Slayer.  Cause if it does, I'm history.  And you know what that means...

Tara/Glory runs a finger across her throat, miming slitting it.

             BUFFY

What are you going to do about it, Glory?  C'mon, be a sport and show me.

     Tara/Glory straightens up and smiles.

                TARA (GLORY)

           Okay.  But don't say I didn't warn you.

Buffy gets into battle stance, prepared to fight.  Tara/Glory raises a hand and a huge gust of wind fills the room.  Suddenly, Dawn is pulled in from the next room, right through the wall.  Tara/Glory wraps her fingers tightly around Dawn's neck.

             BUFFY

            Leave her out of this!

Tara/Glory tightens her grip.

             TARA (GLORY)

One step towards that Orb, one teensy little sashay, and the brat gets it.

Buffy's eyes grow wide in fear.  Tara laughs victoriously at Buffy's momentary sign of weakness.  Buffy drops her battle stance and holds her hands up in surrender.

**             TARA (GLORY)**

That's the smartest thing I've seen you do since... well, ever, really.

Tara/Glory keeps her grip on Dawn and starts inching backwards towards the Orb, keeping Buffy in her sight.  Unbeknownst to her, Spike has regained consciousness and silently crawls up behind her.  Buffy sees this but does not react.  Spike's fingers close around the Orb at the same time that Willow looks up at Tara/Glory, her eyes dark.  She is mumbling under her breath.

             TARA (GLORY)

No funny business or I'll kill the librarian along with little sister.

With a flick of Tara/Glory's hand, Giles is pinned against the wall.  One of the blades that hung there is now pointed at his neck.

             BUFFY

            Take the damn Orb and leave us alone!

             TARA (GLORY)

            I knew you'd see things my way.

In slow motion, Glory lets go of Dawn, who runs to Buffy.  The darkness leaves Willow's eyes.  Spike stands up and hefts the Orb high over his head just as Glory turns around to take it.

             WILLOW

            Spike!  **No!**

Buffy looks at Willow with an unreadable expression, but makes no move to stop him.  Time returns to normal as Willow turns to Buffy. 

             WILLOW

**Buffy!  ****Stop him!  You heard what she said about smashing the Orb!  You can't let him...**

In a flash, Spike smashes the Orb onto the ground.  It shatters into thousands of minuscule shards.  Tara releases Dawn and collapses to the floor in a heap.  It is unclear whether she is still alive.  Andrew and Jonathan are unfrozen, and Giles is no longer pinned to the wall.  Anya runs in from the other room and cradles Xander's head in her lap.  

END OF ACT THREE

  


ACT FOUR

27   INT.     MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM – DAY

Tara is motionless and doesn't appear to be breathing.  The group stands in shocked silence.  Willow crouches on the ground next to the motionless body.

             WILLOW

            Tara?  Baby?

Willow gets no response and her shoulders shake for a few beats.  She takes a deep breath and looks up at Spike, her eyes black.

             WILLOW

            You...

Spike stands his ground.  The others stare on, unable to process what is going on.

             SPIKE

Red, you have to know... I didn't want this.  I was fond of the girl myself.  Breaking the Orb was the only way to stop her from killing us all.  She knew the dangers involved.  In fact, she asked me to...

      WILLOW

I could have fixed it.  All I needed was a little bit of time.  I could have fixed it.  And now I'll fix you.  Go to Hell, Spike.  Literally. 

She begins mumbling under her breath again.  The walls of the room begin to ripple, and a swirling black vortex appears underneath Spike.

             BUFFY

Willow!  Stop this!  If you do this, you may never come back.

                WILLOW

I have no reason to come back.  He took it from me.

Buffy runs up to Willow and pulls her arms back.  Willow flings Buffy across the room with a flick of her wrist.

             WILLOW

I should have known.  He kills my girlfriend, and you side with him.  Well, Buffy, let's see how much **you like losing your lover.**

Buffy's eyes well with tears as horror sets in.  Willow is really going to do it.  Dawn is crying, and Xander, who has finally come to, looks like he is about to be sick.  Willow begins the last verse of the spell.  Spike scans the group and gives them all a final nod.  He looks at Dawn and gives her a reassuring smile.  Then his eyes lock with Buffy's.  He mouths 'I love you' as the recitation ends and the hole begins to swallow him up.

             BUFFY

            Spike...

Spike screams as the vortex consumes him.  The only part of him that is not sucked in yet is his head.  

             TARA

            Willow?  Where am I?

Tara slowly sits up.  She winces and looks around her.  Everyone turns to stare in amazement at her.  Willow gasps, her eyes turning back to normal, and runs to Tara.  Spike is thrown out of the vortex and lands on his back next to Buffy.  Willow kneels next to Tara and strokes her cheek.

             WILLOW

            Tara?

             TARA

Willow?  How did we get here?  Everything is so... fuzzy.  

      GILES

That would be the memory loss.

     Everyone turns to Giles, looks of bewilderment on their faces.

                 BUFFY

                What memory loss?

                 GILES

                It's all in the text.  

     He clears his throat and blushes.

                 GILES

The pages were stuck together.  Smashing the Orb completed the spell, actually.  And Tara's last clear memory is...

      TARA

Waiting for Willow at the World's Culture Fair.

      GILES

Exactly.  Everything should return in a few minutes.

     Willow releases a breath and pulls Tara into a huge hug.

                WILLOW

           We'll just sit here and wait then.

                DAWN

           Everything really **is going to be okay.**

Tara closes her eyes and everyone stares at her expectantly.  She gasps suddenly and opens her eyes.  They are brimming with tears.  She pushes Willow away.

             TARA

You... we... the memory spell... and Warren shot me... and you... you... you...

Tara stands up and backs toward the door.  She looks wildly around the room before bolting out the door.  Willow starts after her.

                GILES

           Let her go.

                WILLOW

I can't!  She's upset and she needs me with her!

                GILES

She just regained two years worth of memories, Willow.  And those two years were an incredibly hard two years.  She needs to be... away from you right now.

      WILLOW

But...

Willow turns away from Giles and searches the faces of the rest of the Scoobies.  They all look away from her, uncomfortable, except for Buffy, who stares back at her, unblinking.  Willow's lip trembles and she looks away from Buffy, who finally moves to approach Willow and pull her into a hug.  Willow gives in for a minute but soon pushes Buffy away.  

             WILLOW

I'm going home.  I need to be there in case Tara needs me.

She heads to the door, pausing in the doorway for a beat.  When it's clear that no one is going to stop her, she continues out the exit.  Buffy goes to Spike and offers him a hand up.  Spike winces as he stands and has to lean on Buffy for support when he finally gets up.

             BUFFY

Look's like I'm going to have to fix you up again.

Spike tries to laugh but is in two much pain.  He manages a grimace and Buffy helps him out.  Giles, Jonathan, Andrew, and Dawn start cleaning up the trashed training room.

_I never felt like this before   
I'm naked   
Around you   
Does it show?   
You see right through me   
  
_

We zoom in on Xander and Anya, who are just staring into each other's eyes.

_And I can't hide   
I'm naked   
Around you   
And it feels so right_

DISSOLVE TO:

28   INT.     MAGIC BOX – DAY

_I'm naked   
Oh oh yeah   
Does it show?   
Yeah, I'm naked   
Oh oh, yeah yeah_

Buffy is standing in front of Spike, who is sitting in a chair.  She is holding a First Aid Kit, which she sets down.  She gently pulls his shirt over his head and starts rubbing his wounds with an alcohol swab.

DISSOLVE TO:

29   EXT. CITY STREETS - DAY/TARA'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM - DAY

_I'm so naked around you   
And I can't hide   
You're gonna see right through, baby_

In a blurred split screen, we see Willow walking slowly and Tara sitting on the couch in her living room, her legs tucked underneath her, staring out the window.  There are visible tears in both sets of eyes and they both sigh at the same time.

BLACKOUT

END OF EPISODE


	3. Now in Syndication

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER******

********

"Now in Syndication"

CAST LIST

BUFFY SUMMERS                                                                Sarah Michelle Gellar

XANDER HARRIS                                                                 Nicholas Brendon

RUPERT GILES                                                                      Anthony Stewart Head

ANYA/ANYANKA                                                                Emma Caulfield

TARA MACLAY                                                                    Amber Benson

WILLOW ROSENBERG                                                        Alyson Hannigan

DAWN SUMMERS                                                                Michelle Trachtenberg

SPIKE                                                                                     James Marsters

JONATHAN LEVINSON                                                      Danny Strong

ANDREW WELLS                                                                 Thomas Lenk

FAITH                                                                                     Eliza Dushku

KENNEDY                                                                             Iyari Limon

RONA                                                                                     Indigo

MOLLY                                                                                  Clara Bryant

CHLOE                                                                                   Lalaine

VI                                                                                            Felicia Day

VAMP 

REPORTER 1  

REPORTER 2  

PHOTOGRAPHER     

MASSEUSE    

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 

****

"Now in Syndication"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BUFFY'S HOUSE

      LIVING ROOM

      KITCHEN

BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE)

      MASTER BEDROOM

      MASTER BATHROOM

      KITCHEN

      DINING ROOM

ANYA'S OFFICE

GILES' OFFICE

      RECEPTION AREA

SUNNYDALE CONSTRUCTION

SPA

      SALON

EXTERIORS

BUFFY'S HOUSE

      FRONT PORCH

SUNNYDALE CEMETERY

CITY STREETS

  


**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

"Now in Syndication"

TEASER

                                GILES (v.o.)

      Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

PREVIOUSLIES

1    INT.  MAGIC BOX – NIGHT

Willow, Anya, Giles, and Xander are sitting at the table.  Willow points behind Anya, who turns and reads a sign posted, which says: 'No Vengeance in the Magic Box.  This means you, Anya.'  Anya rolls her eyes.

                           ANYA

              Fine.

2    INT.  MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM – DAY

Tara is sitting on the floor, Willow next to her.  The rest of the Scoobies are standing around.  Giles is holding a book.

              GILES

That would be the memory loss.  Tara's last clear memory is...

              TARA

Waiting for Willow at the World's Culture Fair.

              GILES

Exactly.  Everything should return in a few minutes.

     Willow releases a breath and pulls Tara into a huge hug.

                                WILLOW

                   We'll just sit here and wait then.

                                DAWN

                  Everything really **is going to be okay.**

Tara closes her eyes and everyone stares at her expectantly.  She gasps suddenly and opens her eyes.  They are brimming with tears.  She pushes Willow away.

                           TARA

You... we... the memory spell... and Warren shot me... and you... you... you...

Tara stands up and backs toward the door.  She looks wildly around the room before bolting out the door.

3    INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

     Buffy is sitting on the couch.  Spike is about to exit. 

           BUFFY

I get that you've changed, Spike, but I can't just forget what happened because you're different now...

                             SPIKE

I don't want you to forget, Buffy. Never forget. I was... something horrible; disgusting. I may not be any better now, but I'm trying.

     Spike smiles weakly at Buffy.

                             SPIKE

                  That's got to count for something, right?

     Buffy looks at Spike and then away.

                             BUFFY

                  (Quietly) I don't know.

     Spike nods at Buffy and starts for the door.

                             SPIKE

I'll take it. Better than the 'I never want to see you around here again' I was expecting.

     He reaches for the door and pauses, his hand on the knob.

                        SPIKE

              But you will let me know? If you need anything?

Buffy nods and smiles.  Spike walks out the door, closing it behind him.  Buffy sits alone for a few minutes, and the camera zooms in on her.  She takes a watery breath.

                        BUFFY

           (Whispering) I need you.

4    EXT.  CITY STREETS – NIGHT

                                JONATHAN

Dude, I know you're gay.  Quit trying to pretend you're not.

              ANDREW

I am not gay!

              JONATHAN

                  Whatever.

  


ACT ONE

5    EXT.  SUNNYDALE CEMETARY – NIGHT

Spike and Buffy are walking through the cemetery, both holding stakes.

                           SPIKE

I thought that you had to wear that sodding security uniform.

              BUFFY

We had a meeting and I convinced them that the uniform was 'hindering my capture ratio'.  I even made a chart and everything.  So I'm in civilian garb now.

              SPIKE

You look fetching.

Buffy smiles at Spike and they continue walking in silence.  Spike looks at Buffy for a minute and starts reaching to take her hand.  Before he can make contact, a vampire jumps in front of them, growling.  Spike jumps in front of Buffy, stake raised.  Buffy shoves Spike out of the way.  He falls onto his back and Buffy has staked the vamp before Spike can even get up.  Spike stands and brushes the dirt off of his clothes.  He is offended and a little hurt.  Buffy starts walking.

                           BUFFY

One down... an infinite number to go.  That's one downfall to this job, they just keep... 

Buffy stops and turns back to look at Spike.  He is still standing where he picked himself up off the ground.

                           BUFFY

              Are you coming?

                           SPIKE

              Not really any point to it, is there?  

Buffy is taken aback.

                           BUFFY

              What are you talking about?

                           SPIKE

You can't stand that you might actually have some help, can you?  Then you couldn't be all mightier-than-thou.

              BUFFY

I'm the Slayer, Spike.  **The** Slayer.

              SPIKE

That tune is getting old, pet.  (A beat)  Why don't you let me know when you'll let me do more than just tag along.

Spike throws his stake down and storms off.  Buffy snorts and laughs to herself.  She is obviously affected by what Spike said but is trying to play it off.

                           BUFFY

              I don't **need** help.  And I **am mightier than him.**

Buffy storms off in the opposite direction.

6    INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Dawn is pouring herself a bowl of cereal.  Buffy opens the door and enters and Dawn looks up at her expectantly.  Dawn's face falls when she sees that Buffy is empty-handed and she grabs a spoon and starts eating.  Buffy takes off her jacket and hangs it on the hook by the door.

                           BUFFY

              Hey.

                           DAWN

              (Brusquely)  Hey.

                           BUFFY

              What's wrong?

                           DAWN

I liked it better when you worked at the DoubleMeat.  At least then you brought home food.

              BUFFY

Only food at my new job is for zombies.

Buffy chuckles.  Dawn screws up her face in disgust and picks up her bowl of cereal.  She exits.  Buffy grabs a bowl from the cupboard and sits down in the chair that Dawn has vacated.  She tries to pour herself a bowl of cereal but the box is empty.  She sighs and gets up to throw it away.  When she turns back around, Anya is sitting in the chair.  Buffy jumps.

                           BUFFY

              You need to wear a bell or something.

Anya laughs a little too enthusiastically.  Buffy looks at her suspiciously.

                           BUFFY

              What's up?

                           ANYA

Nothing whatsoever, friend.  Just thought I'd drop in and see how my friend Buffy is doing.  Like friends do.

                                BUFFY

                  What do you need... money?  A kidney?

Anya laughs again, this time normally, and Buffy flashes a weak smile.

                           ANYA

              How was work today?

Buffy's smile disappears and she shrugs.

                           ANYA

              That bad, huh?

                           BUFFY

(Offhand) I just wish that being the Slayer was a more glamorous job.

Anya becomes Anyanka and she claps her hands excitedly.  Buffy's eyes grow wide and she pales.

                                BUFFY

                  Crap.

END OF TEASER

  


ACT ONE

7    INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – MASTER BEDROOM – DAY

We are zoomed in on Buffy, who is asleep in bed.  An arm is shaking her, trying to wake her.  

                           BUFFY

              (Groggily) Just a few more minutes, Dawnie.

We zoom out to see an immaculately furnished room.  The arm actually belongs to Spike, who is naked (His vital bits are covered with a sheet, people.  Get your brains out of the gutter!).

                           SPIKE

              Not Dawn, Buffy.

Buffy opens her eyes and sees Spike.  She jumps back and falls out of bed.  Buffy quickly stands up and, although we only see her from the shoulders up, it's obvious that she is also naked.  She looks down at herself and blushes.  Scrambling, she pulls a blanket off of the bed and wraps it around herself.

                           BUFFY

              What are you doing here, Spike?

                           SPIKE

What's the matter, Buffy?  My name isn't Spike.  And I live here.

Buffy's eyes narrow and she puts one hand on her hip.  The other hand is holding the blanket up.

                           BUFFY

              If you aren't Spike, who are you?

Spike looks incredibly worried.  He reaches out to grab Buffy but she steps back, evading his grasp.

                           SPIKE

              I'm William... your fiancé?

                           BUFFY

              My **what**?

There is a knock at the door.  Dawn enters.  She is wearing silk pajamas and is carrying a cell phone, which she hands to Buffy.

                           DAWN

It's Giles.  He wanted to remind you not to be late for your 8 o'clock and to ask you if you wouldn't mind moving your 3 o'clock to 2 o'clock so that it doesn't interfere with your 4 o'clock if it runs a little long.

     Buffy stares at Dawn, dumbstruck.

                                BUFFY

                  Giles wants **what**?

Dawn rolls her eyes and pushes the phone at Buffy.  Buffy takes the phone gingerly, and stares at it.  Dawn leaves the room and Buffy hesitantly brings the phone to her ear.

                           BUFFY

              Giles?

Buffy listens for a moment before suddenly hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the bed.

                           BUFFY

              I think he's gone crazy.

Buffy glances at Spike/William.

                           BUFFY

              I think you've **all** gone crazy.

Buffy's eyes get wide and she gulps.

                           BUFFY

Or maybe **I've gone crazy!  Like that time when Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew sent that demon after me and he injected that stuff into my arm and I thought that...**

     Spike/William is staring at Buffy and she trails off.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  Andrew, your hairdresser, Andrew?

                                BUFFY

                  My **hairdresser**?

There is another knock at the door and Dawn enters again, carrying another phone.

                           DAWN

It's Anya.  She says she wants to discuss diversifying your portfolio.  Or something equally confusing.  All I know is, it's about money and she says it's extremely important.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  Of course she does, greedy little bint.

Spike sighs and rolls over, away from Buffy.  Dawn hands Buffy the phone and exits again.  Buffy looks at the phone.

                                BUFFY

                  Anya.

     Her eyes narrow and she glares at the phone.

                                BUFFY

                  (Menacingly) Anya.

     Buffy turns to Spike/William.

                                BUFFY

                  I'm going to go take this in...

     She spins around, frantically searching for somewhere to go.

                                BUFFY

                  The bathroom.

     Buffy walks up to a closed door and reaches for the knob.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM (o.s.)

                  That's the closet.

Buffy forces a laugh and turns around.  She spies a door against the opposite wall and opens it.  She sighs in relief when she sees that it's the bathroom and enters it.

DISSOLVE TO:

8    INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – MASTER BATHROOM – DAY

Buffy shuts the door and takes a seat in the plush chair next to the vanity.  She looks around for a moment, impressed with the exquisite bathroom.

                           BUFFY

              Nice.

Buffy brings the phone to her ear.

                           BUFFY

              What the hell did you do?

FADE TO:

9    INT.  ANYA'S OFFICE – DAY

Anya is wearing glasses and is sitting in a huge black leather office chair in front of a large wooden desk.  The desk is covered in the latest in office technology.  Anya's secretary, Jonathan, enters and she covers the mouthpiece of the phone.  He sets a steaming cup of coffee down in front of her.  She nods and gestures for him to leave.  He exits, shutting the door behind him.  She uncovers the phone.

                           ANYA

Calm down, Buffy.  The important thing to remember is that this is what you wanted.

Anya takes a sip of coffee as she listens to Buffy.  She suddenly gasps and sets her coffee down roughly.

                                ANYA

Really, Buffy... There's no need to use that kind of language!

FADE TO:

10   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – MASTER BATHROOM – DAY

                                BUFFY

I want you to get here... **now... so that we can figure out how to undo this.**

Buffy hangs up the phone and sighs.  After a moment, she stands and opens the door.  She looks around her once more before returning to the bedroom.

11   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – MASTER BEDROOM – DAY

Spike is still lying in bed.  He props himself up on one elbow when Buffy enters.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

              Get everything figured out?

                           BUFFY

I think so... (To herself) I made a wish that my job was more glamorous and now I'm rich.

              SPIKE/WILLIAM

And famous.

              BUFFY

What?

              SPIKE/WILLIAM

You're a bloody household name, Buffy.  

     Buffy looks shocked and then slowly smiles.

                                BUFFY

                  Maybe this isn't so bad.  

     She tosses the phone onto a nightstand.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

Fancy a bit of a 'rough and tumble' before your 8 o'clock?

     Buffy looks appalled and then looks around.

                                BUFFY

                  We're engaged?

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  We're engaged.

                                BUFFY

                  And you live here?

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  I live here.

                                BUFFY

So this sort of 'rough and tumble' thing happens all the time between us?

              SPIKE/WILLIAM

All the time.

     Buffy looks around again and shrugs her shoulders.  

                                BUFFY

                  What the Hell.

     Buffy drops her blanket and walks toward the bed.

BLACKOUT

END OF ACT ONE

  


ACT TWO

12   GILES' OFFICE – RECEPTION AREA - DAY

Willow is sitting at her desk, gazing at headshots.  She separates them into two piles.  She rolls her eyes at a picture of what looks like a porn star and puts it into the pile on her left.  She eyes the next picture and raises her eyebrows.  It's a headshot of Tara.  She lifts the picture to eye level and scans the room for the matching person.  We see that the room is filled with blonde haired girls.  She finally matches Tara's picture to Tara and sets the picture down on her desk.  Tara is reading a magazine.

                           WILLOW

              Ms. Maclay?

Tara looks up from her magazine at Willow and smiles.  Willow returns the smile and a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

                           WILLOW

              Mr. Giles will see you now.

Tara stands and sets her magazine down on her chair.  We zoom in on the cover and see that it's a 'Time' magazine.  Buffy and Spike are on the cover and the headline is 'Buffy, the Bachelor Slayer'.  We zoom back out.  Tara is standing in front of Willow's desk.

                           TARA

              So I just, um, go right in?

                           WILLOW

(Thinking quickly)  Um, we do.  You and I.  We go in.  I'll go with you.

Willow stands up from her chair and opens the door to Giles' office.  She gestures Tara in and then follows.

13   INT.  GILES' OFFICE – DAY

Giles is sitting at his desk, cleaning his glasses.  He finishes cleaning them, puts them on, and looks up.  He takes in Tara and smiles, then sees Willow behind her and a look of bewilderment crosses his face.

                           GILES

              Willow, what are you...

                           WILLOW

              What am I doing taking so long?  

Willow glances at Giles and shrugs.  Tara turns around and Willow turns her shrug into a gesture to brush her hair back.  She smiles at Tara and Tara turns back to face Giles.

                             
  
  


                           WILLOW

I brought Tara Maclay in to audition.  You know, brought her in like I **always** bring people in.  To help you.  With the selection process.

Willow is gesturing at Tara and then raising her eyebrows.  Giles is very confused.

                                GILES

                  Yes, um, quite.  

     Giles gestures at the chairs in front of him.

                                GILES

                  Won't you sit down, Ms. Maclay?  And Willow?

Tara and Willow both go for the same chair and their hands brush.  Tara smiles at Willow and sits down in the other chair while Willow blushes and giggles.  Willow sits next to Tara and turns to face her.  Tara has her full attention on Giles and so Willow is allowed a full look at Tara.  Willow looks Tara up and down and smiles.

                           GILES

Did you memorize the scene we sent you?

Tara nods and stands.  She clears her throat a few times and smiles nervously at Giles.

                           GILES

              Whenever you're ready...

                           TARA

Um... doesn't someone need to read opposite Buffy?

Willow stands quickly, nearly knocking her chair over.  Tara catches it and sets it upright.  Willow smiles in thanks and turns to Giles.

                                WILLOW

                  I'll do it.  I'll read.  Do you have the copy?

Giles hands Willow a few sheets of paper and Willow turns to face Tara.  Tara smiles, clears her throat again, and begins.

                           TARA 

                  So, what did you do all day?

                                WILLOW

Uh, I read a little.  (A beat)  And just thought about a lot of things.  Buffy, I...

                                TARA

My diary?  You read my diary?  (A beat)  That is **not okay!  A diary is like a person's most private place!  (A beat)  I... You don't even know what I was writing about!  'Hunk' can mean a lot of things, bad things.  And, and when it says that your eyes are 'penetrating', I meant to write 'bulging'.**

              WILLOW

Buffy...

              TARA

And 'A' doesn't even stand for 'Angel' for that matter, it stands for... Achmed, a charming foreign exchange student, so that whole fantasy part has nothing to even do with you at all.

              WILLOW

Your mother moved your diary when she came in to straighten up.  I watched from the closet.  I didn't read it, I swear.  

              TARA

Oh!  (A beat)  Oh...

              WILLOW

I did a lot of thinking today.  I really can't be around you.  (A beat)  Because when I am...

                           TARA

Hey, no big.  Water... over the bridge, under the bridge...

     Willow lowers her script and looks into Tara's eyes.

                                WILLOW

When I am all I can think about is how badly I want to kiss you.

              TARA

...over the dam...  

     Tara shyly returns Willow's gaze.

              TARA

Kiss me?

              WILLOW

I'm older than you and this can't ever... I better go.

              TARA

H-how much older?

              WILLOW

I should go.

     Tara approaches Willow so that they are standing inches apart.

                                TARA

                  Go... you said...

                                GILES

                  Thank you, that's...

Willow and Tara kiss gently.  They both step back and blush, looking at the ground.

FADE TO:

14   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – MASTER BEDROOM – DAY

Spike is still in bed, alone now, and reading another magazine with Buffy's face splayed across the cover. The magazine is "Playboy."

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

Oh, come on. Those don't even LOOK real. You'd think if they were going to airbrush something, it'd be a bit more... well, hello. 

Spike stops talking and stares at the next page. We then see him turn the magazine on its side and unfold a three-page centerfold. Footsteps are heard pounding down the hall, and the door to the bedroom is flung open. Spike quickly shoves the magazine under his pillow and lays back on both of his arms, effecting casual.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

Buffy, luv, what are you doing back so soon? You're going to miss your...  

     Spike turns to look and Buffy and rolls his eyes.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  Bloody Hell.

The camera pulls back to reveal Andrew standing in the doorway, looking frantic.  He is wearing a black turtleneck, sparkling silver pants, and has a holster of sorts around his waist.  A hairdryer, brush, can of hairspray, etc. are seated in the holster.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  What are you doing here?

                                ANDREW

Oh my God, oh my God...I'm SO sorry Will- Mr. Bentley. I didn't mean to just barge in like that, but... 

Andrew's voice trails off and he licks his lips.  The camera pans back to Spike.  His arms are still resting behind his head, and we see what Andrew is staring at.  Spike's sheet is riding dangerously low, resting just under his hips.

                           ANDREW

              So, do you... umm... work out?

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

              Look, Buffy's not here right now, so sod off.

                           ANDREW

Not here? What do you MEAN she's not here? Miss Summers had an 8:00 appointment, and I...

     Andrew glances at his watch.

                                ANDREW

I'm late! Oh no!  She's out there somewhere... with **imperfect hair!! I'll never forgive myself if there are photographers around. I'm a horrible person!**

Spike tries to hold back his laughter.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

Um... there, there. No worries. That makeup artist of hers said he'd take care of the hair too. You're off the hook.

                           ANDREW

**Larry? She let **Larry **do her hair? That's it. I'm ruined. She is SO gonna to fire my ass! Larry can't tell hair mousse from hair gel. He doesn't know body from bounce. He thinks volumizer is a button on the TV changer! (Andrew is pacing back and forth, and looks near tears.)**

Spike stands up, quickly wrapping a sheet around his lower half, and approaches Andrew, who has by this time stepped a few feet into the room.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

              Look, Buffy would never fire you.

                           ANDREW

              She wouldn't?

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

              Nope.  She feels too sorry for you.

Andrew's eyes light up.

                           ANDREW

Oh, thank you, Mr. Bentley! You don't know how much this means to me. If you ever need **anything, and I mean anyth...**

Spike heads back toward the bed and points towards the door.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

              Out.

                           ANDREW 

Oh.  Right.  But remember what I was telling you before about that affair thing.  The only way to find out how Buffy **really feels is to cheat on her with some hunky...**

Spike turns around and pushes Andrew out the door.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM

Don't forget patrol's at 9:00 tonight. Try to be here early.

Andrew nods like an idiot as Spike shuts the door in his face.

DISSOLVE TO:

15   INT.  SUNNYDALE CONSTRUCTION OFFICE – DAY

We see a man's arm opening a door.  The door opens to show Buffy standing in the doorway.  She smiles and steps into the office, pulling the man into a hug.  We pull back to see that it's Xander, who awkwardly returns the hug and steps back.

                           XANDER

I heard that you were friendly, Ms. Summers, but I never dreamed this much.

Buffy smiles, blushing slightly and there's a trace of pain in her eyes.  Xander gestures towards the chair in front of the cluttered desk in the middle of the office and Buffy takes it.  Xander sits behind the desk.

                           BUFFY

Right. Sorry about that. You just...remind me of someone... a friend of mine. 

Buffy stares at Xander for another moment, unnerved, but quickly recovers.

                           BUFFY

So, uh... this meeting. Wow. I mean... wow.  So tell me...

Buffy leans across the desk and whispers seriously.

                           BUFFY

              How do *you* think it's going?

Xander opens a drawer and rifles through it for a minute.  Buffy looks wildly around the room for some clue as to why she's there.  Her gaze rests on a tray of business cards and she eagerly plucks one from it's holder and we zoom in on it.  The card reads 'Sunnydale Construction' in large print and then has 'Alexander Harris' and a phone number.  Buffy shoves the card in her purse as Xander sits back up, spreading blueprints on top of his desk.

                           XANDER

I think it's going extremely well.  I put in the additions you requested and I think you'll be quite pleased.

              BUFFY

The additions, huh? Good to kn...

Buffy's eyes widen as she glances at the paper.  The camera pans over the blueprints, resting upon the title 'Bentley House'.

                           BUFFY

              What the **Hell**?

Buffy stand up quickly, knocking over her chair.  Xander is up in an instant, righting the chair again and helping Buffy sit down.

                           XANDER

              I can change them if you don't like them...

                           BUFFY

                  Who's Bentley?

                                XANDER

                  William Bentley, your fiancé.

     Buffy smiles quickly.

                                BUFFY

                  Of course.

                                XANDER

                  Do you not like the changes?

                                BUFFY

                  No, it's not that. I just...

     Buffy glances over the plans and her mouth gapes open. 

                                BUFFY

And I can afford all of this? Even the... swimming pool, tennis courts, home theater, and...massage parlor?

                                XANDER

That's the great thing.  We're still well under your budget.  So we can add that... secret... room you wanted.  The... soundproof one?

              BUFFY

Why the heck would I want a secret, soundproof... Oh. Oh, God. Oh, oh, God. 

Buffy lowers her head to her lap and brings her hands over her ears. After sitting like this for a minute, she stands up and extends her hand to Xander.

              BUFFY

I think that Sp-William and I need to... discuss... that one some more. Don't change anything yet. And... make sure you don't... you know... say anything about... that secret... laundry room. Wouldn't want that getting out, would we?

Buffy smiles weakly at Xander, who takes her hand and winks at her.

                           XANDER

Your secret's safe with me.  My wife and I have a secret... laundry room as well.  And you know what they say, 'discretion is the better part of valor', whatever that means.

              BUFFY

(Muttered)  Sounds like something **Anya would do.**

              XANDER

I forgot that you know my wife.

     Buffy's eyes widen as realization hits.

                                BUFFY

Your wife.  Anya.  Because Anya is your wife. With a secret la... Okay. I have to go now.  And if you talk to your wife soon?  Tell her to be expecting my call.

     Buffy stands quickly and heads to the door.

                                XANDER

                  Will do.

     Buffy exits and shuts the door behind her.

                                XANDER

                  Strange girl.

FADE TO:

16   EXT.  CITY STREETS – DAY

Buffy is walking idly down the street, gazing at her surroundings.  Her cell phone rings and she jumps into battle stance.  The phone keeps ringing and nothing attacks her so she slowly lowers her arms.

                                BUFFY

Your cell phone isn't a demon, Buffy. You need to answer it, not slay it.

Buffy pulls her cell phone out of her purse and gingerly holds it up to her ear.  

                                BUFFY

                  Hello?

CUT TO:

17   INT.  GILES' OFFICE – DAY

Giles is sitting at his desk, talking to Buffy on a headset.  Willow is showing him Buffy's schedule and he's circling things at random.  He shuts the appointment book and gestures for Willow to leave.  She exits the room and Giles smiles.

                           GILES

Buffy.  I'm glad that I caught you.  Andrew phoned my office and he's frantic, worried that you're wandering the streets alone with bad hair.  I'm sending the limo to pick you up a bit earlier than planned so that Andrew can fix whatever 'catastrophic damage Larry did to your hair this morning', and those are his words, not mine.

     There is a pause and the smile fades from Giles' face.

                                GILES

                  Buffy?

CUT TO:

18   EXT.  CITY STREETS – DAY

Buffy is walking slowly.  She glances behind her furtively and then stares straight ahead.

                           BUFFY

(Whispering)  Enough about my hair, Giles! I think... there's someone... or some**thing** following me.

CUT TO:

19   INT.  GILES' OFFICE – DAY

Giles sits up straight in his chair and quickly cleans his glasses.

                                GILES

You're on the streets?  Alone?  Buffy, how many times have I told you not to go out in public alone unless Faith is with you?

CUT TO:

20   EXT.  CITY STREETS – DAY

     Buffy stops walking.

                                BUFFY

                  Faith?

There is a pause as Giles answers her.  Buffy's free hand clenches into a fist.

                                BUFFY

Giles, I'm the Slayer. I slay. I can take care of it.  I don't need a bodyguard.  Especially not a red-leather-wearing, 'want-take-have'-spouting, 'five-by-five' bodyguard like Faith. 

Buffy slowly spins around to face a clump of bushes that are slightly rustling.  She hangs up the phone and tosses it onto a patch of grass.

                           BUFFY

You want me? Come and get me. Let me show you what a real Slayer is made of.

Buffy waits for a second, anticipating an attack. When none comes, she lunges behind the bush and forces her stalker to the ground. She straddles their back.  We zoom out to see a camera lying broken in front of the 'attacker'.  Buffy spies the camera and jumps up.  She pulls the photographer onto his feet and sets the broken camera gently in his hands.

                           BUFFY

And that concludes my demonstration of how to disarm a mugger. Are there any questions?

The photographer looks around and bolts past Buffy and down the street.

                           BUFFY

              Like Faith could have done better...

              BLACKOUT

END OF ACT TWO

  


ACT THREE

21   SUNNYDALE CEMETARY - NIGHT

The entire gang is assembled for patrol.  Buffy and Spike enter the cemetery first, their arms linked.  Giles and Anya follow, both flipping through various black books and talking on cell phones.  Dawn has a notepad out and is taking copious notes.  Xander is talking to Willow, and we see Tara is at Willow's side, looking a little nervous.  Andrew and Jonathan bring up the rear.

                           BUFFY

Ahh, now **this is normal. The whole gang together again, just waiting to kick a little demon ass.**

     Spike nods and pulls Buffy behind a headstone.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

Look, pet, the others are here, so I was thinking we could...you know... finish where we left off this morning. You'll still have plenty of time for the interviews.

              BUFFY

Interviews?

     Dawn appears over the headstone and smiles.

                                DAWN

This is so exciting!  I get to patrol with you!  Thought of a good quote yet?

              BUFFY

Shouldn't you be at home doing your homework? It's awfully late for you to be out on a school night...

              DAWN

Not the kind of quote I was looking for.  And, in response, this **is my homework. My assignment is to write about my hero, so I'm documenting a night in the life of Buffy Summers. Pretty cool, huh?**

Buffy stands and pulls Dawn into a hug.  Dawn is uncomfortable and pulls away.

                           BUFFY

Oh, Dawnie...I'm your hero? That's the sweetest thing I've ever...

              DAWN

The internet is down at home so I can't research Susan B. Anthony, thus, here I am.  Hanging with the Slayer.  And if anyone from my English class even **attempts to talk to you, pretend you're mute.  Seven girls tried to pick you to do their report on and I want the exclusive.**

              BUFFY

You mean your **entire class knows I'm the Slayer?**

              DAWN

Well, yeah. Why wouldn't they? Everyone does, Buffy.

Buffy looks confused. Willow walks over to Buffy, pulling a reluctant Tara behind her.

                           WILLOW

Buffy?  I know you're busy but I wanted you to meet Tara before anyone actually started fighting.  She's going to play you in your new series and she wanted to 'immerse herself in her character'.

              TARA

Which I can do without bothering you, of course.

              WILLOW

But I assured her that you were very excited about the series and talking to Tara would be no problem.  

     Buffy's eyes widen.

                                BUFFY

                  Series?  As in... TV?

     Tara turns to Willow.

                                TARA

                  She doesn't know about the s-s-series?

Willow turns to glare and Buffy before smiling reassuringly at Tara.

                           WILLOW

Of course she does!  She's just being funny, aren't you Buffy?

     Tara turns to look at Buffy and Willow gives her a pointed look.

                                BUFFY

                  That's me, always trying to lighten the mood.

     Willow starts laughing and Tara joins her reluctantly.

                                TARA

I never knew you were such a comedian, Ms. Summers.

                                BUFFY

Tara... it's Buffy. Just Buffy. And... we don't already know each other?

     Tara's eyes widen.

                                TARA

We did meet that one time when you were signing autographs at the Bronze but I can't believe that you remember!  You're as kind as you are beautiful and strong, Miss- Buffy.  I don't know how I'll do you justice.

              WILLOW

You definitely have the beautiful thing down, Tara.

Tara blushes and Willow looks down at her feet.  Buffy smiles to herself and jogs to catch up with Anya, who is walking with Spike.

                           BUFFY

              Anya, we really need to talk.  **Now**.

Anya waves Buffy off.

                           ANYA

Do you really want to make a scene in front of the assembled 'Team Buffy'?  

     Anya turns to look behind her.

                                ANYA

                  **Jonathan!******

** ******

Jonathan catches up with Anya, Buffy, and Spike.  He is gasping for breath.

                           JONATHAN

              Ms. Summers?

                           ANYA

              Do you want anything, Buffy?  Anything at all?

                           BUFFY

              I could go for some shrimp.

                           JONATHAN

              What's 'shrimp'?

Buffy looks at Anya quizzically.  Anya smiles and mouths 'The dimension without shrimp, remember?'. 

                           ANYA

Ms. Summers looks a little dehydrated.  Be a dear and get her some bottled water.

                                JONATHAN

                  Right away, Mrs. Harris.

Jonathan exits the screen, running, and Anya turns to smile at Buffy.

                           ANYA

All these people at your beck and call, isn't it just...

Buffy holds a hand up to silence Anya when she hears a rustle in the bushes.

                           BUFFY

              This had better not be another photographer.

A vampire jumps out at Buffy.

                           BUFFY

Finally.  I was beginning to think I wasn't going to see **any **action tonight.

                                SPIKE/WILLIAM

                  Well, if it's action you're looking for...

Spike raises his eyebrows at Buffy and grins suggestively.  Buffy pushes him out of the way.  She kicks the vampire in the chest and he goes down easily.  She frowns.

                           BUFFY 

                           This is almost **too easy...**

Buffy pulls a stake out of her back pocket.

                           BUFFY

Well, you know what they say about easy vampires...

She is cut off when someone leaps out from behind her and quickly dispatches the vampire.

                           BUFFY

              Uh, do you mind?

The intruder turns to face Buffy and we see that it is Faith in a blonde wig.  The Slayers in training, Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chloe, and Vi all run up behind her. All of them are wearing long blonde wigs.

                           MOLLY

              Good show, Faith.  I mean, Buffy.

Before she can respond, Andrew descends on Buffy.

                           ANDREW

You KNOW that you shouldn't be running like that! What do you think the stunt Slayers are for? The windblown look is only effective if done correctly, Miss Summers. 

     Andrew pulls out a brush and a hairdryer from his holster. 

                                ANDREW

                  Let's see if we can't fix that... 

Andrew fixes Buffy's hair and pulls a tube of lipstick out of his holster.

                                ANDREW

Might want to touch up, and since **Larry **isn't here to do it. (A cough masks his next word.) Slacker...

Andrew applies the makeup and backs away just as a crowd of people with cameras and microphones enter the cemetery.

                           REPORTER 1

Miss Summers, how **does it feel to have just slain another evil Hell spawned creature of the night?**

Buffy is taken aback.  She blinks at the harsh lights coming from the video cameras.

                           BUFFY

              Well, you see, I didn't actual slay...

                           REPORTER 2

And is it true that your hair isn't naturally blonde? What are your thoughts on this scandal?

              BUFFY

I really don't think that...

              REPORTER 1

We see your fiancé is here...

     Reporter 1 motions to her cameraman to get a shot of Spike.

                                REPORTER 1

Does the couple that slays together stay together?

A photographer comes out of nowhere and begins snapping pictures, the bright flashes of light blinding Buffy.

                           PHOTOGRAPHER

Okay, now how about one of you next to the pile of dust? Good. (He snaps a picture.) And with William? Very nice! (He snaps another picture.) Now, if you could just unbutton your top button and...

     Giles steps between Buffy and the media.

                                GILES 

Thank you all for your time, but that will be it for tonight. There will be a press conference tomorrow to answer any further questions. Good night.

The press begrudgingly leaves, getting a few last camera shots and pictures in as they go.

                                BUFFY

                  Uh, guys? Just what **was that?**

                                WILLOW

That was patrol, Buffy.  The exact same patrol scenario that we've gone through for six years...

Everyone heads toward the entrance to the cemetery, leaving Buffy standing alone, looking contemplative.

                           BUFFY

              Patrol **scenario**?

She runs to catch up with the gang.

FADE TO:

22   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – MASTER BEDROOM – DAY

Buffy is sleeping.  Light is streaming through the window, illuminating her face.  Spike leans forward, into frame, and places a tender kiss on her bare shoulder.  Buffy stirs and smiles.  She opens her eyes and rolls over to face him.

                           BUFFY

              Mmm... I could get used to this.

Spike pulls away and Buffy frowns.

                           BUFFY

              What? What did I say this time?

Spike smiles and kisses Buffy on the forehead, before disappearing out of frame.

                           SPIKE/WILLIAM (o.s.)

              Don't move.

Buffy smiles at him and rolls back over.  She closes her eyes and smiles again.  Her cell phone rings and she fumbles on the nightstand to answer it.

                           BUFFY

              See? I'm getting the hang of this already.

Buffy flips the phone open and holds it up to her ear.

                           BUFFY

              Yeah?

Buffy frowns and listens intently for a few minutes.

                           BUFFY

              I'll be right there.  

Buffy tosses the phone onto the floor, which we zoom in on as we hear the sounds of her quickly getting dressed.

                           BUFFY (o.s.)

              Stupid shoes.

We hear the door open and close and, soon, the door open again.  We zoom out to see Spike standing in the doorway, holding an immaculate breakfast tray, complete with a red rose in a vase.

                           SPIKE

                  Happy anniversary, B...

     Spike notices the empty room.

                                SPIKE

                  Buffy?

DISSOLVE TO:

23   INT.  GILES' OFFICE – DAY

Giles and Buffy are both staring intently at the unseen computer screen.  Giles is biting his lip.  Buffy rolls her eyes, steps back, and folds her arms over her chest.

                                BUFFY

                  **This** is your emergency?

                                GILES

It's not every day that one gets invited to an event of this caliber, Buffy.  I think that your public appearance is of the utmost importance.

              BUFFY

But 'emergency' usually construes something so big that... 

Buffy begins to roll her eyes again, but stares at the screen once more. 

                                BUFFY

Have you read this?  They really invited me to the Oscars? Me?  And they want me to present an award with... **Freddie Prinze Jr.**!  Giles, he's like... I can't!

                                GILES

You can and will, young lady.  As your manager, I insist.  And Willow is taking you to Rodeo Drive to shop for your gown and you have a spa appointment from 4 to 8 and then Andrew wants to consult with you about your hair at 8:30. 

              BUFFY

I can totally get used to this.

FADE TO:

24   INT.  GILES' OFFICE – RECEPTION AREA – DAY

The office is empty and Willow is sitting at the desk.  She is on the phone and is nervously playing with the phone cord.

                           WILLOW

So, um, I'm going to take Buffy shopping and I know that you want to, um, be around me, I mean her, and so you can come with me, with **us**, if you want.  I mean, you're more than welcome.

     There is a pause and a relieved smile crosses over Willow's face.

                                WILLOW

That's great!  We'll leave whenever you can get here!  

Willow smiles a huge smile and hangs up the phone.  The main door opens and Tara enters.  She smiles shyly at Willow and blushes.

                           TARA

I was in the lobby when you called.  I was going to come up and see if you wanted to go to lunch with me.

                                WILLOW

I think Buffy **is free for lunch, I can double check if you...**

              TARA

With you.  I wanted to go to lunch with you.

              WILLOW

Oh...

     Realization sinks in and Willow blushes and smiles.

                                WILLOW

                  I'm free.  I'm definitely, definitely free.

                                TARA

                  Great.

                                WILLOW

Wait!  I'm not free!  At least, not for lunch.  I have to take Buffy shopping!

              TARA

I vaguely recall.  And I'm coming along, remember?

              WILLOW

Of course!  

              TARA

But maybe we could do something after.  Like dinner or...

Tara blushes and Buffy enters from Giles' office.  Willow and Tara look up at her guiltily.

                                BUFFY

                  Will! Did you hear about...

     Buffy trails off and takes in Willow and Tara.

                                BUFFY

Never mind. It's stupid, really. So... What have you two been talking about?

              TARA

Shopping!

              WILLOW

We're going shopping!  Me and Tara... and you!  **For** you!

              BUFFY

You know, if you two want to be alone, we can schedule this whole shopping thing some other time. I'm sure there's some press conference or 7-11 grand opening that really could use me right about now.

     Willow and Tara both blush and look at their feet.

                                WILLOW

                  We can shop.  We're shopping.

                                TARA

                  Yeah.  We can, um, be alone l-l-later.

Tara looks up at Willow and flashes her a half smile.  Willow returns the smile and Buffy smiles at them.

                           BUFFY

As long as there's a later, you're off the hook.  So, where to first?  Lead on, fellow shoppers.

Willow, Tara, and Buffy exit, laughing and discussing shopping plans.

FADE TO:

25   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – KITCHEN – DAY

Spike is standing by the counter, reading something intently.  We zoom in to see that he is studying a cookbook.  He smiles and shuts the book.  He heads out of frame and we see that the cookbook is titled 'Romantic Dinners for Dummies'.

FADE TO:

26   INT.  SPA – MASSAGE ROOM – DAY

Buffy is face down on a massage table, her lower half covered with a sheet.  A handsome masseuse is working on her shoulders.

                           BUFFY

I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was too much shopping.  At least I got the gown for the ceremony.  And those shoes.  Plus the matching purse.  Also, I really think those other 6 dresses are **me**.  Especially with the diamonds on.

FADE TO:

27   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – DINING ROOM – DUSK

Spike has the dining room table set for two and is lighting candles.  He finishes lighting them and looks at his watch, which reads 7:00.  He pulls out one of the chairs and sits, waiting.

DISSOLVE TO:

28   EXT.  CITY STREETS – NIGHT

     Willow and Tara are walking, their hands barely brushing together.  

                                TARA

                  Dinner was great.

                                WILLOW

                  Definitely great.

Tara stops in front of a building and turns.  Willow moves to stand in front of her.

                           TARA

              So this is where I live.

                           WILLOW

              It looks... nice.

Tara nods and bites her lip.  They slowly move into each other and share a tender kiss.

                           TARA

              Do you, um, want to come in?

                           WILLOW

              Okay.

Tara fumbles with her keys and opens the lock.  She holds the door open for Willow and then follows her in.

FADE TO:

29   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – DINING ROOM – NIGHT

Spike is still sitting in the chair.  The candles are halfway melted.  He sighs and pulls out his cell phone.  He dials a number and holds the phone to his ear.  We hear a faint ringing and Spike perks up.  He gets up and exits, looking hopeful.

DISSOLVE TO:

30   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – BUFFY'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Spike enters the room at a run but stops suddenly when he sees Buffy's cell phone on the floor, still ringing.  His face falls and his shoulders slump, defeated.

FADE TO:

31   INT.  SPA – SALON – NIGHT

Buffy is sitting in a posh chair and someone unseen is doing her hair.  We zoom out to see that the hairstylist is Andrew.

                           ANDREW

              I think William is totally wrong for you.

Buffy examines her newly manicured nails.

                           BUFFY

              Really? Why would you say that?

                           ANDREW

              Please.  The boy belongs with me.

                           BUFFY

              Excuse me?

                           ANDREW

Yep.  And if he belongs with you why are you here with me on your anniversary instead of with him?  I'd never do that to him.

     Buffy pales slightly and then recovers.

                                BUFFY

Anniversary?  As if!  Like **you** would know when it was anyway?  Please.  Besides, you think he would have said something about it to me.  Planned something, gotten me a gift... Spike wouldn't forget about something like that.  Sorry, Andrew, looks like my hair is as close as you're ever going to get to him.  And I always **knew **you were gay!

              ANDREW

Honey, I've been out since preschool.

     Andrew curls a lock of Buffy's hair and steps back.

                                ANDREW

I've done all I can with you for today.  You'd better get home to William.

DISSOLVE TO:

32   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE (WISHVERSE) – DINING ROOM – NIGHT

Spike is sitting at the table again.  The candles are out and all the food has been cleared.  He's looking at a picture of him and Buffy on the cover of People.  The door opens and he looks up.  Anya enters.

                           ANYA

              Hey.

                           SPIKE

              You're not her.

Anya looks down at herself.

                           ANYA

              Nope.  Guess I'm not.

Anya sits down at the table next to Spike.

                           ANYA

              We **are** talking about Buffy, right?

                           SPIKE

              Who else would we be talking about? 

Spike sighs.  He pulls a rose out of the vase and begins plucking the petals.  

                           SPIKE

              It's our anniversary today, you know.

                           ANYA

Is she upstairs or something?  I can go if you two want to...

     Spike slams his hands down on the table.

                                SPIKE

No, she's not bloody well upstairs!  You think **The Slayer would have the time in her busy schedule to make it home for dinner once a year?  'Course she's not here.  Just like every other night...**

                                ANYA

                  I'm sorry.  I wish there was something I could                    do for you.

                                SPIKE

Sure you do. So does everyone. But no one can. Do you know what I wish?

Anya sits up straighter in her chair.  She is excited but is trying to appear somber.

                           ANYA

              What do you **wish**?

                           SPIKE

I wish that things could be like they were before Buffy became famous.

     Anya morphs into Anyanka.

                                ANYA/ANYANKA

                  Here we go again.

     BLACKOUT

END OF ACT THREE

  


ACT FOUR

33   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Buffy, Spike, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Andrew, and Jonathan are in the living room.  Buffy and Spike are on the couch, Dawn between them, trying not to look at each other.  Tara is seated in the chair and Willow is behind her.  She reaches to play with Tara's hair and pulls her hand back guiltily.  Everyone else is standing around looking at Andrew.

                           ANDREW

              What?

                           JONATHAN

              Dude.  You were so gay.

                           ANDREW

              So?  It was bizarro-land.

     Everyone turns to stare at Andrew.

                                ANDREW

Okay, okay, so maybe I'm a little gay... Kind of gay...  A complete and utter flaming homosexual?  Wow, that wasn't so hard. 

                                JONATHAN

                  I knew it!

                                DAWN

                  How could you **not**?

     Xander shudders and everyone turns their attention from Andrew.

                                XANDER

The 'secret' room.  Those mental images are **never going away.           **

                                SPIKE

                  Jealous?

                                BUFFY

                  (Quietly) He had his own room.

     Everyone turns to look at Buffy.

                                ANYA

                  You told her about our secret room?

                                XANDER

We don't have a secret room!  We did have one in **that world, but we're no longer there!  We're back in this one!**

              BUFFY

We have shrimp again, right?

              TARA

That was the world without shrimp?

                                WILLOW

                  Um, guys?  How did we get to that world?

     Buffy blushes and shyly raises her hand.

                                BUFFY

                  That would be my fault. 

                                ANYA

                  Technically, yes.

                                BUFFY

But not entirely! You- you were coaxing me!  It was a wish made under extreme duress.  Sitting there, with those wily demon powers... What was I supposed to do?

     Chaos ensues as everyone turns to yell at either Buffy or Anya.  

                                WILLOW

                  I wish we could go back.

Everyone instantly stops yelling and turns to Willow and then Anya.  Anya remains Anya and crosses her arms.

                           ANYA

I'm done.  No more vengeance.  It makes everyone hate me and my wishes never work out, anyway.

Before anyone can react, Anya rips her amulet off her neck, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it.  A swirl of light rises from the necklace and dissipates in the air.

                           ANDREW

              Whoa.  That was surprising.

                           SPIKE

              Surprising is right. 

Spike looks at Anya for a moment, then turns to Buffy.

                           SPIKE            

Let me get this straight... you **knew **things were wrong?

              BUFFY

Well... yeah?

              SPIKE

And you didn't say anything?

              BUFFY

What could I have said? 'Hey, we're stuck in an alternate dimension that I wished us to and only Anya and I know?'  None of you would have believed me.

              SPIKE

Buffy, they worshipped the ground you walked on. They would have believed anything you told them.

              BUFFY

'They'?  As I recall, you were just as bad.  If not worse.

              ANYA

You **were quite the love-sick little puppy.**

Spike scowls and looks down.  He jumps a little and looks up at Buffy.

                           SPIKE

Wait a bloody minute... you knew that nothing was real and we still... you still slept with me.

     Xander shudders again.  Buffy glares at Spike.

                                BUFFY

                  It was... the wish.

                                ANDREW

You wished that you could sleep with Spike?  Why didn't **I think of that?**

              BUFFY

No, I didn't wish I could- eww... It was a** spell**.  I didn't ask to wake up next to Spike naked.  Or to be engaged to him. 

     Buffy turns to Anya

              BUFFY

Can you explain to them, please?

                                ANYA

Buffy wished that her life was more glamorous.  She was only engaged to Spike because she loves him in this world.

              XANDER

Yeah!  She was only engaged to- **what?**

              BUFFY

                  Could you repeat that?

     Anya sighs and rolls her eyes.

                                ANYA

My powers never could create love.  That has to be a pre-existing condition.  Thus, in order for you to have loved Spike in that world, you have to love him here.

Xander and Anya look at each other, as do Willow and Tara.  Spike tries to catch Buffy's eye but she won't look anywhere near him.

                           BUFFY

              I... I have to go.

Buffy jumps up and runs toward the kitchen.  Spike jumps up and follows her.

CUT TO:

34   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – DAY

Buffy is sitting in the same chair Anya was in when the first wish was granted.  Her head is in her hands.

                           SPIKE

              Buffy...what she said.  Is it--

                           BUFFY

              No.

                           SPIKE

Where would she get the idea from then, luv?  There has to be some truth to it.

                           BUFFY

              I said there wasn't. 

Buffy folds her arms over her chest and stares at the ground. A moment later, she looks up.

                           BUFFY

              You're still here?

                           SPIKE

Bloody right, I'm still here!  And I'll be here until I hear the truth.

                           BUFFY

Look, Spike. I'm sorry, but I just don't love y-

                           SPIKE

              (quietly) Don't say it.

                           BUFFY

              It's the truth, Spike.

                                SPIKE

So, what, you don't love me?  The whole time we were in Wacky World, you** knew**.  You knew it was wrong.  Why didn't you tell me then that you didn't love me?  Between the engagement and the hopping into bed with me and the whole nine yards.  What was that Buffy?  Stress relief?

                           BUFFY

I didn't think... I didn't know anyone would... remember.

                           SPIKE

And that makes it okay, does it?  You can have a nice shag and none of the bother of an actual relationship?  You're not like that, Buffy.  If we... it meant something to you, I know it.

                           BUFFY

Even if it did mean something...  It wasn't what you thought it was.  I'm sorry that I- I took advantage of you and it was wrong.

                           SPIKE

              And...

                           BUFFY

              And that's it.

                           SPIKE

That's it?  Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me.

Buffy looks him in the eye.

                           BUFFY

              I... I can't.

Spike smiles softly and brings one of his hands up to stroke her cheek.

                           SPIKE

              I know. I love you, Buffy.

Buffy pulls away from him.  

                           BUFFY

              And I can't love you. Ever.

                           SPIKE

              It's too late for that, pet.

                           BUFFY

              The last thing I want to do now is hurt you.

                           SPIKE

**You don't want to hurt** me**? That's rich coming from you. All you do is hurt me, and here's me, coming back for more like the poof that I am. It ends now. No more, Buffy. Do you hear me? No more being yanked around and rejected. You can deny it for as long as you want, but I'm done. Until you can admit to yourself how really feel, there's no place for me. Not on patrol, not as your sidekick, not in your life. I'm going now. If you decide you need me, you can be the one to come crawling. You know where to find me.**

He stalks off angrily. Buffy watches him leave and begins to cry.

DISSOLVE TO:

35   INT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Anya and Xander are the only ones remaining in the living room.  They are standing about three feet apart, the smashed amulet between them.  Spike rushes through the room and out the front door, slamming it behind him.  Anya and Xander barely look up.

              DISSOLVE TO:

36   EXT.  BUFFY'S HOUSE – FRONT PORCH – DAY

Willow is sitting on the steps.  Spike rushes down the steps and runs off to the right.  Willow stares after him.  Tara approaches from the left and sits down next to Willow.

                           TARA

Penny for your thoughts.  Although I'm sure that they're worth at least a dollar.

     Willow turns to Tara and smiles.  There are tears in her eyes.

                                WILLOW

I was just thinking about us... about you.  And wishing that I could have done things differently.  Well, not wishing in the literal 'vengeance-demon-granting' sense, but, you know... 

     Willow takes a deep breath and looks down slightly.

                                WILLOW

Tara, I really screwed things up and it hurts that... that there's nothing I can do to change what I did.  And there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about...

              TARA

Willow...

     Willow stops talking and looks up at Tara.  

                                TARA

Do you remember when Buffy came back and she was miserable because we pulled her out of...

     Willow gasps and brings a hand up to her mouth.

              WILLOW

Oh, God, Tara, no... Please...

Tara takes the hand in front of Willow's mouth and holds it tenderly.  With her other hand, Tara gently brushes a tear from Willow's cheek.

                           TARA

              It wasn't like that for me.

Willow exhales, relieved.

                           TARA

              I think that I was where Buffy was.

Willow looks confused.

                           WILLOW

              I thought you just said...

                           TARA

              But it wasn't heaven, Willow.  Not for me.

There is a pause as Tara takes a watery breath.

                           TARA

It wasn't heaven for me because you weren't there.  You're my paradise, Willow.  You always have been.  And nothing will ever change that.  **Nothing**.  

Willow raises her free hand to Tara's cheek and traces Tara's jaw line.  They kiss deeply and draw apart regretfully.

                           WILLOW

              When we were... when you... in the other...

                           TARA

              I know... I love you, too.

Willow looks down at their linked hands and smiles.

                           WILLOW

So what we did there... does that count?

              TARA

What do you mean?

     Tara blushes slightly.

                                TARA

                  Oh.

                                WILLOW

'Cause I'd hate for that to be our making up... when we didn't even know that we were... making up.

     Tara smiles her half smile and looks up at Willow.

                                TARA

                  You want to make up again?

                                WILLOW

                  And again and again.  And maybe again.  

Tara and Willow stand up and rush inside, the door closing behind them.  We pull back to look through the window, where we see Xander and Anya embracing tenderly.  Buffy brushes by them on her way upstairs, wiping tears from her cheeks.  

END OF EPISODE


End file.
